The Blair Witch Project
by Finvarra Faerie
Summary: A few months back, three hedgehogs decided to create a documentary in the Mystic Ruins that's located very close to Station Square. During that time, all three of them disappeared while they were in the middle of filming. A few months later, their footage was found...
1. The Blair Witch Project

**Author's Note: **This is based off of the movie. So, the Blair Witch Sonic Style! If you haven't seen it, you should stop reading now and go read something else.

* * *

><p><strong>The Blair Witch Project<strong>

**Chapter 1: The Blair Witch Project**

* * *

><p><em>A few months back, three hedgehogs decided to create a film in the Mystic Ruins that's located very close to Station Square. During that time, all three of them disappeared while they were in the middle of filming.<em>

_A few months later, their footage was found._

Sighing heavily, Amy tried not to pout as Knuckles went back to sitting on his Master Emerald. The pink hedgehog had asked him if he wanted to do a documentary with her about a creepy legend of a witch that existed deep within the Mystic Ruins. Unfortunately, the red echidna refused and insisted that he stayed with the Master Emerald at all times.

That disappointed the girl.

Amy huffed and turned away from him, packing up her camera and shoving it into her bag. She already asked Tails and he said no. She asked Silver too, and even Blaze! They even told her no! Amy shook her head and started walking away, crossing the bridge and then hurrying up to the train station to catch the next train to Station Square. As she ran to the train station, she noticed Sonic the Hedgehog, her hero, sitting in the grass and leaning against a tree, eyes closed. It was obvious that he was taking a good nap. Amy thought of asking him, so she ran over. Plus, she wanted a hug too.

"HI, SONIC!" Amy squawked, jumping onto him and hugging him as tight as she could.

Sonic performed a mixture between a noise of pain and choking, feeling the wind being knocked out of him. To his complete horror, Amy was crushing him in a hug! Sonic desperately fought against her, but it was no use! He endured for a few minutes until Amy let go of him. Sonic let out a huge breath and placed a hand over his heart, eyes wide with irritation and high annoyance. Why in the world did Amy wake him up from his nap? He was having good dreams! Now, he woke up in a nightmare!

"Amy," Sonic muttered, sounding upset. "Why did you wake me up? Didn't you see that I was sleeping?"

Amy gave him a brilliant grin and giggled, kissing his cheek, which Sonic grimaced at. The pink hedgehog dug into her bag and pulled out her camera, showing it to her hero. "Sonic," she sang, waving it in his face. "Can you do me a favor?"

"No…"

"Aw, _come on_!"

Sonic gave her a look and crossed his arms over his chest in a firm fold, scooting away from her on the grass. "Why should I? You rudely woke me up from my nap and almost killed me! I couldn't breathe when you were hugging me, Amy! Seriously!" Sonic was clearly fed up with the female hedgehog and wanted nothing to do with her at the moment. Yeah, sure, Amy was his friend, but he was getting tired of her useless antics.

Amy put on a pout. "I'm sorry, my darling Sonic! I didn't mean to!"

"Right…"

"Please, Sonic? Can you do me a favor?" she asked, showing him the camera once again. "Please?"

Sonic pushed the camera away, irked. "Fine, _fine_! What _is_ it, Amy?"

A smile curled the pink hedgehog's lips and she seemed very merry all of a sudden, happy that Sonic was going to do this favor for her. "It's really simple!" she squealed like a piglet. "I'm going to go deep into the Mystic Ruins-"

"We're already in the Mystic Ruins…"

"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!" blared Amy.

Sonic held up his hands, frightened. "Okay, okay. Please, continue…"

"Ahem." Amy cleared her throat and was all smiles again. "_Anyway_, I need two people to come into the deep Mystic Ruins with me to do a documentary about the legend of the witch that lives in there! So far…nobody wants to do it with me. Everyone said no except for you and Shadow."

The blue speedster stared at the pink hedgehog for a long moment, contemplating about it. If he did this, Amy would probably leave him alone for a while! Plus, he really didn't believe in no legend about a witch and he never even heard about it, so it probably wouldn't take too long! Besides, Sonic was becoming bored because Eggman hasn't done anything crucially wrong these past few days. Sonic needed some action!

"Alright. Sounds legit." Sonic nodded.

"REALLY?! OH THANK YOU MY DARLING SONIC! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" Amy attacked the poor guy with another hug, squeezing him to death.

Sonic struggled to get air into his lungs properly, but it was very difficult with Amy crushing him like that. "Amy," he managed to say through his horrible struggle. "I can't…I can't…breathe…!"

Amy Rose let go of Sonic instantly and grabbed his hand, pulling him to his feet while the blue hedgehog gasped for air. Amy giggled at him and then started running over to the train station, which wasn't too far from where they were. As soon as they reached it, the doors to the train opened and Amy dragged Sonic inside, the doors closing immediately. Now, the train was taking them back to Station Square. Shadow lived somewhere there and Amy was going to ask him to join her on her expedition.

"This is going to be _so_ fun!" Amy clapped her hands, entirely delighted.

Sonic rolled his green eyes. "Yay…yay, fun…"

_Anyway_, the two hedgehogs eventually reached Station Square and Amy hopped off of the train, pulling Sonic with her. It took some time, but the pink hedgehog finally found Shadow's apartment. It was a nice and quaint apartment in the center of Station Square, which Amy wouldn't have minded living there. Amy used her fist to knock on Shadow's door and waited a few minutes. Sonic was leaning against the wall on her right, arms folded while he tapped his foot impatiently on the ground.

When the door opened, Shadow showed his face and he seemed very agitated, like he had been woken up from a glorious slumber. "Rose…faker…" Shadow mumbled dully, using his red eyes to inspect the two other hedgehogs. "What…are you two doing here?"

"Wow, Shadow," said Amy, looking worried. "You don't look so good!"

Shadow gritted his teeth. "I was _sleeping_…!"

"Oh, oops…!" giggled Amy, putting a hand over her mouth. "Anyway, I was wondering if you'd like to do a documentary with me and my darling and lovable Sonic? I need one more person and, so far, everyone's said no!"

"I can imagine _why_…" the black hedgehog trailed off, narrowing his red eyes into dangerous slits. He was incredibly annoyed and he could see the annoyance on the faker's face too. Amy probably gave him no choice and, to his terror, he assumed that she would do the same to him if he didn't cooperate.

Amy smiled brightly at him. "So, what do you say, Shadow? Will you do it? Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"That's not a question, Shadow," Sonic piped up, unfolding his arms and moving to stand next to the pink hedgehog. "That's an _order_."

Shadow's body went rigid at the news and he stared at them for a very long time before breathing out a very deep sigh and shaking his head. "Fine. I'll do it, Rose. This is the only favor I am doing for you. Do not ask anything else of me, got it?"

"I got it, Shadow!" Amy jumped for joy.

Shadow turned his back on them and walked into his apartment. "I need to gather some things and then I'll be ready…"

"Okay!" chirped Amy, excited. "We're going to my place to start filming and then we'll head on over to the deep Mystic Ruins to film some more! Ha!"

Shadow didn't say anything to that.

_Anyway_, like Amy had stated, they all ventured to her little house that was painted entirely pink and Sonic and Shadow occupied the living room while Amy got the camera ready and stuff. She had packed the necessary things for their trip; a tent, a bedroll, a pillow, flashlights, a map of the deep Mystic Ruins, food, water, and her hammer, which was something she always carried with her, packed or unpacked.

"I have a feeling that we're making a big mistake…" Shadow groaned, introducing his face to his palm, shaking his head afterwards.

Sonic glanced at him. "You and me both."

"Boys!" Amy sang as she frolicked into the room, all bubbly and excited about their adventure. She had the camera on and she was filming the blue and black hedgehogs. "Sonic! I need you to start filming now, please!"

"_Why_?"

"PLEASE?!"

"…Fine."

Amy squealed with unhidden delight and handed over the camera to her blue hero. Sonic lazily took it and started filming the pink hedgehog. "Alright, ready?" Sonic questioned her, zooming in and out on the petite hedgehog.

"Ready!" laughed Amy, gesturing around her. "Okay, so this is my fabulous home, as you can see! Everything is pink and pink is my favorite color so that's why I have the pink walls, the pink carpet, the pink furniture-"

"The pink _everything_." Shadow cut her off, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Amy whirled around to face him. "Be quiet, you!"

"Okay," Shadow drawled, uninterested in bantering with the little pink hedgehog.

Amy turned back around and huffed, smoothing out her red dress and fixing her pink quills. "Anyway, as I was saying, this is my lovely and glorious home! I am, unfortunately, leaving the comfort of its sweetness!"

"Uh huh…" Sonic kept the camera on her.

"So, I'll be leaving for the weekend, you know, to explore the Blair Witch!" Amy announced, hopping up and down with excitement.

Shadow put his red eyes on her and Sonic turned the camera to him. "Wait, the Blair Witch?"

"Mhm!"

Shadow got strangely silent.

Amy suddenly brought out some books, shoving it in front of the camera. "I've been reading books about how to stay alive in the woods, which is the Mystic Ruins!" She explained, talking really fast for some reason. "Well, because, you never know what's going to happen out there in the wilderness!"

"Nothing's going to happen, Amy…" put in Sonic, still holding the camera up.

"Aaaaaaand cut!" Amy snapped her fingers at the blue hedgehog, signaling for him to stop recording.

Sonic ceased the recording and lowered the camera, pursing his lips and staring at the pink hedgehog. "So, what now? Are we actually leaving today or tomorrow?" he asked, hoping that they would leave tomorrow. He really didn't feel like going anywhere today.

"We're leaving today, silly!" Amy responded, snatching the camera away from the blue hedgehog. "Shadow, do you have a car?" she asked.

Shadow hesitated before replying, "…yes?"

"I need you to go get it and pack everything inside, mkay?"

"Yes, your _highness_."

Shadow removed himself from Amy's couch and quickly left the house, happy to not be seeing so much pink and irate to being commanded by the little hedgehog. Anyway, the Ultimate Life Form got his black Lexus and drove it to Amy's house, which didn't take too long. He put all of his things in the trunk and then honked the horn of the car to get Amy and Sonic's attention.

Amy burst out of the house first, followed by a sluggish Sonic. The pink hedgehog had the camera on and she was recording. "Hey, it's Mr. Frown!"

"Is that the best you can do?" Shadow hissed at her, getting out of his vehicle and trekking over to his trunk, flipping it open and waiting for Sonic and Amy to put their things inside.

Amy hummed in reply, still putting the camera in Shadow's face while Sonic grabbed all of Amy's things from inside of the house and dumped them into the trunk. Shadow tried to get away from Amy and her stupid camera as he hurried over to the driver's seat, turning on some rock music (I Am All of Me) and sitting down, getting ready to drive off. Amy still had the camera on his face.

"So, Shadow!" spoke Amy, grinning from ear to ear. "How do you feel about our expedition that consists of the mysterious Blair Witch?"

Shadow looked about ready to explode. "How do I feel? _How do I feel_?"

Amy nodded, still filming the black hedgehog's face. "Yeah, tell me how you feel!"

"I feel _ecstatic_…" Shadow fibbed, gripping the steering wheel very tightly.

Huffing, Amy cut off the camera and closed it, giving Shadow an irritated expression. "Shadow! You have to be more emotional about it!"

"Leave him alone, Amy," Sonic chuckled, amused. "He's in a sour mood."

"Like always?" retorted the pink hedgehog.

The speedster nodded his head and got into the backseat of the car, putting on his seatbelt and folding his arms across his chest. "Yes. Now let's go, please. I want to get this over with as fast as possible."

Sighing, Amy inserted herself into the car and shut the door behind her, buckling up. She didn't talk to Shadow as he slammed his own door shut and put the car in reverse, backing up and then zooming away from Amy's ridiculous pink house. After a while of driving with Shadow's music blasting, the pink hedgehog turned on her camera again and started filming Sonic in the back seat, who looked extremely bored and staring out of the window.

"Sonic!" Amy chirped.

Sonic flinched and then slowly turned his head to look at her. "Yeah, Ames?"

"How do you feel about all of this?" queried Amy.

"Uh…good, I guess?" Sonic shrugged.

Amy simpered at him in elation. "Well, thank you for coming with me, Sonic. I really appreciate it!"

"Don't mention it, Ames."

Amy then turned off the camera and put it away, turning back around and getting comfortable in her seat. "Okay, now we have to go to the supermarket."

"_What_?" Shadow seethed through clenched teeth.

"Take us to the supermarket, Shadow!"

"I thought you already got the necessary things!"

"I know, but I want to get some marshmallows and some tissue and paper towels!"

"_Why_?"

Amy pointed a finger at him, a frown coloring her facial features. "We'll be going to the bathroom out there in the wilderness, you know. We need something to, you know, _clean_ ourselves with!"

Shadow shut up then.

"Then what's the marshmallows for?" Sonic's voice could be heard from the backseat.

Amy giggled. "Silly Sonic! That's for eating!"

Sonic stared at her as if she had grown a second head. "I _know_ that…"

"Then why ask such a silly question?"

Sonic closed his mouth.

_Anyway_, they reached their destination in less than ten minutes with Shadow's high speed driving. They all went into the store and Amy instantly turned on her camera and started filming _everything_. "Now, where are those marshmallows?" she asked as she filmed Sonic and Shadow in front of her.

"I think they're down this aisle…" Sonic trailed off, the blue hedgehog heading off in one of the aisles. Amy and Shadow quickly followed him. Sonic eventually found the marshmallows and grabbed the biggest bag, dumping that in their shopping cart. "There. Need anything else?"

Amy peered down into the shopping cart and started filming the marshmallow bag, mouth watering by just imagining what the fluffy goodness would taste like! "Marshmallows, yummy!" The pink hedgehog reached down and started squeezing the bag. "Squishy, squishy marshmallows!"

"Can we please go now?" Sonic asked impatiently.

"Apparently she doesn't need anything else." Shadow grunted, rolling his red eyes.

And that's what they did.

They hurried back into the car and then Amy wanted to make a few more stops because she wanted to ask some people about the Blair Witch and film them explaining about it. Sonic and Shadow were entirely against this, but the stubborn pink hedgehog wouldn't listen to them. So, they went to a book store and, surprisingly, Vanilla, Cream, and Cheese owned it. Amy wanted to ask Vanilla some questions. Vanilla instantly agreed and took a seat somewhere as Amy had the camera trained on her.

"What do you know about the Blair Witch?" Amy wanted to know, bubbly.

"Uh…it's, well." Vanilla put on a pondering expression. "It's actually kind of familiar to me. I knew someone that went to Blair High School. I think that's why the name sounds familiar to me. Um…yeah."

That was it.

Then, Amy wanted to do some more filming, like giving an introduction to her little project. Sonic and Shadow were against it, but Amy, again, did not listen to a word they said. She had Sonic film her while she stood next to the beach on Station Square, next to Twinkle Park.

"This is Station Square," Amy said in a serious voice, staring at the camera with a solemn expression decorating her face. "It's a big city, much like any other city out there."

After that, they went to a graveyard that had mysteriously appeared somewhere not too long ago. Amy forced Sonic to film for her again and she took her position in front of the gravestones, gesturing towards them and still wearing that serious look. "Mysteriously and unfortunately, a lot of infants were put to rest here. No one in the city seems to recall anything unusual about this."

"Oh boy…" muttered Sonic, rolling his green eyes as he continued to film the pink hedgehog.

"Yet, legend tells us otherwise!" Amy held up a finger.

Sonic kept on filming the pink hedgehog until she said it was time to cut it off. Sighing heavily, the blue hedgehog closed up the camera and put it up, storing it in Amy's camera bag. Through with that, Sonic stretched out his arms above his head and glanced at Shadow, who was standing back, arms folded over his chest and staring at nothing.

"Are we going to the woods yet?" Sonic demanded to know, becoming bored.

Amy bounced over to him and snatched the camera bag away from her hero. "Yes!" she blubbered, way too cheery. "Let's get into Shadow's car and let's skedaddle!"

Without a word, Sonic zoomed over to Shadow's black Lexus with his supersonic speed and hurriedly got into the vehicle, getting in the backseat again. Shadow was already over there, starting the car and waiting for Amy to get inside. Once the pink hedgehog was safely in the car and with her seatbelt on, she put on a huge smile and clapped her hands, throwing a fist into the air afterwards.

"Let's GO!" Amy cheered jubilantly.

Shadow sighed, but pressed down on the gas pedal with his foot, making the car surge forward. Nope. They weren't taking the train to the Mystic Ruins. They were taking his car. _Anyway_, they drove for a few hours and eventually they reached the Mystic Ruins, driving to the deep part of it. Soon, they were on a deserted street, lush greenness on either side of them. Amy, getting excited that they were almost there, whipped out her camera once more and popped it on, filming the road ahead since she was sitting in the front seat. "Okay!" she chirped, joyous. "The path should be around here somewhere, Shadow. You can't miss it!"

"Remind me again why we have to take this specific path, Rose…" Shadow growled out, shaking his head. "We're already in the Mystic Ruins. Why can't we just stop and get out and do what we have to do? This is a complete waste of time. Why did I even agree to this?"

Amy put the camera on his face, filming him. "Because you have _such_ a kind heart, Shadow!"

Sonic guffawed in the back seat at this.

Shadow gave the pink hedgehog a dark look.

Suddenly, Amy released a gasp and pointed ahead, screaming, "SHADOW, STOP THE CAR!"

Alarmed, the black hedgehog slammed his foot down on the brakes and the black Lexus came to a loud, screeching halt. Sonic, who was still in the back, was clutching at his seat for dear life, green eyes wide with bafflement and fright. Shadow was peering around with his red eyes, surveying the area around them, thinking that Amy saw something horrifying. The witch, maybe? Nah, impossible! Well, that was what Shadow thought anyway.

"Amy! Why'd you tell him to stop the car? Did you see the path or…or did you see…the _witch_?" Sonic questioned his pink companion, frantically scanning the outside of the car, calming down a little bit and letting go of his seat. Nope. He still didn't believe in no witch. Well, it wasn't _impossible_, but he didn't _fear_ it. Sonic the Hedgehog feared nothing, especially not some fabled Blair Witch.

Amy scrambled out of the vehicle and trekked off of the street with her camera, heading over to a small creek where Big was standing at, doing some fishing. Oddly enough, Tails was there with the purple cat. The pink hedgehog skipped over to them and filmed them with the camera. There was a large grin plastered upon the female's face as she squeaked, "HI!"

"Uh…hi, Amy…" said Tails, staring at her. "What are you doing here?"

"Here doing my project with Sonic and Shadow!" blubbered the rose hedgehog.

"Amy!" Sonic exclaimed, dashing over to her from the car. When he saw Tails, his eyes lit up with elation. "Tails, buddy! What're you doing here?"

Tails folded his arms. "I was about to ask you the same question. Amy tells me that you and Shadow are doing a project with her or something? I know she asked me, but I declined. I had better things to be doing."

"Like fishing with Big?" retorted Amy, narrowing her eyes.

Tails shrugged and pointed at the cat. "He asked me before you even asked me to do that silly Blair Witch project with you. Sorry, Amy."

Amy huffed, but kept the camera trained on the fox. "Ahem! _Anyway_, Tails, what do you know about the Blair Witch here in the Mystic Ruins?"

"I know that it's a myth…" muttered Tails, shrugging. "That's all I know about that."

Amy focused the camera on Big now. "Big! What do you know about the Blair Witch? You practically _live_ here in the Mystic Ruins!"

"He doesn't live _too_ far in there, Amy…" piped up Sonic.

"Can it, Sonic!"

"Sorry Charlie!"

Glaring at her blue hero, the pink hedgehog removed her attention from Sonic and put it on Big once more. "Big, I'd really appreciate it if you answered the question yourself! Tails! Sonic! Don't butt in this time!"

"Well," Big drawled, turning his big body around to face Amy. "I think, uh…back in the 1800s some guy wandered off into the deep Mystic Ruins and he was never to be seen again. I think…uh…uh…the Blair Witch got him. I don't know." Then Big gave her a blank stare, as if he had started to daydream.

Amy squealed with delight and jumped up and down. "Oh! Oh! That's good! That's really good! I got some good footage!" The pink hedgehog hurried over to Sonic, who looked absolutely disinterested. "Look, Sonic! Big gave me some really good info on the Blair Witch!"

"Uh…yeah," mumbled the blue speedster. "Can we continue now? I think Shadow's becoming a sourpuss in the car. Plus, he's impatient and very upset that you had him slam on the brakes like that…"

Rose waved a hand at him, rolling her eyes and shutting off her camera. "Oh! He'll deal with it!" Amy grabbed Sonic's hand and started dragging him along. "Come on, Sonic! The deep Mystic Ruins awaits!"

"Yay…fun…" Sonic feebly shook a fist in the air as he was dragged away. After that, he waved at Tails and Big sadly, looking incredibly unhappy.

So, well, _anyway_, the three hedgehogs set off again and continued down the road, going deeper and deeper into the Mystic Ruins. As they went along, the woods became thicker and thicker and it seemed as though they were driving for hours. Amy didn't even say anything or gave any indication that they were almost there or not. Currently, she was viewing the map on her lap and munching on a cold marshmallow. Sonic was in the back seat, itching for a run and Shadow was just driving with a stoic look on his face. After a while, Amy put the map away and retrieved her camera once more, filming the road.

"We're getting pretty deep into these woods, Rose…are we almost there yet?" Shadow spoke after an hour of not talking at all. "We've been going on for miles."

"We should be!" Amy replied, still very cheerful about all of this. She moved her camera to her window and started filming outside, watching as an abandoned cabin went on by. Everything around them seemed to be gloomy and thick. Were they the only ones out there? The pink hedgehog wasn't sure and she really didn't care all that much. She was just happy to have Sonic and Shadow with her.

Eventually, they reached their destination.

Amy was the first one to hobble out of the car and slam the door shut behind her, still filming. Sonic got out of the car and then Shadow was last. Shadow zipped over to the trunk and opened it, gathering his things and putting on his black backpack. Sonic did the same, putting on a blue one. "Here, Sonic. Hold this for a minute!" Amy ordered, walking over and shoving her camera into the blue hedgehog's hands.

"Fine…" Sonic sighed and grabbed it, filming the pink hedgehog.

Amy frolicked over to the trunk and got her pink backpack full of things. She struggled to put the big thing on, creating grunting sounds as she did so. Sonic just watched her and Shadow was making sure his car would be safe all alone.

"I would help ya out and all, Ames, but…I'm perfectly fine standing over here, so yeah…" Sonic drawled, shrugging his shoulders as he watched her struggle.

Amy gave him a sarcastic smile before successfully getting her backpack on. Once she was done, Shadow made sure his car was secure and Amy started leading the way while Sonic still filmed her. "Gosh!" she complained. "This bag is so heavy!"

"Get used to it!" Shadow barked, irritated.

Sonic chuckled.

So, the three hedgehogs continued into the deep Mystic Ruins, leaving the vehicle behind.


	2. Into the Woods

**The Blair Witch Project**

**Chapter 2: Into the Woods**

* * *

><p>"Hello, everybody!" cheered Amy with a high amount of enthusiasm as they ventured further into the quiet woods. She was holding her camera up and filming ahead of her, Sonic and Shadow walking up ahead. "We are now entering the deep Mystic Ruins and officially starting our wonderful journey about the Blair Witch! It's so very exciting!"<p>

Shadow snorted from where he was. "Exciting? More like a complete waste of time!"

A gasp escaped Amy's mouth and she walked faster until she was trotting alongside the Ultimate Life Form. "You better take that back, Shadow!" Amy whined, pushing the camera in the male's face. "You agreed to come, remember? I really appreciate you doing that for me!"

"Get that thing out of my face!" Shadow seethed, lifting his gloved hand and pushing the camera out of his face. Amy fumbled with the device for a few seconds before correcting herself and letting out a huge huff.

"You're a meanie head, Shadow!" Amy stuck her tongue out at the black hedgehog.

Shadow waved a hand at her, dismissive.

"Guys, cut it out," groaned Sonic as he walked. "All this walking is so…disturbing. I'd rather be running. Buuuuut, if I did that, you'd guys be eating dust."

Shadow whipped around to face his blue counterpart, walking backwards so that he was giving him a piercing glare. "Is that a challenge, faker?" he demanded to know, raising an eyebrow and looking prepared.

A smirk appeared on the blue hedgehog's muzzle. "Maybe it is, maybe it isn't."

"You want to race or something?"

"Heh! Sure!"

Amy stepped between the two of them, shaking her head vigorously. "NO! There shall be no racing whatsoever, you guys! This is about my project! Stay focused!" Amy screeched, totally fed up with the two males. "Gosh! What did you two agree to this for if you were just going to banter like little children?"

"Banter? Like children?" Shadow bristled.

"I really didn't have a choice…" muttered Sonic quietly.

Huffing, Amy started walking ahead of them, still filming with her camera. "So, we're on track now. I know exactly where we are!" she input, trying to be happy again as the two male hedgehogs followed her from behind.

And that's how most of their time went. Eventually, the pink hedgehog stopped filming and they all just walked together through the wilderness without saying a word to each other. Suddenly, Amy found a small creek and became very interested. Unknowingly, Sonic started to film her as she attempted to cross it.

"Look at me!" Amy squealed like a piglet, putting on a very bright smile as she jumped across, getting her red boots smeared with mud. She glanced down at the mess on her shoes and her expression morphed into a disgusted look. "Ugh! Sonic! Shadow! Why didn't you stop me from doing that?!"

"I'm filming your filthy shoes!" Sonic cackled, obviously thinking that it was hilarious.

Shadow just stared blankly. "I honestly couldn't bring myself to care, Rose…"

"YOU GUYS ARE JERKS!"

Rolling his green eyes, the blue hedgehog jumped over the creek with complete ease, not letting his sneakers get dirty at all. While he did that, he had been filming the entire time. As Amy desperately tried to clean her red boots, the speedster turned back around to videotape his black counterpart.

Without much effort, Shadow made it across the creek, dusting off his arms afterwards and walking up ahead. "Good job," Sonic told Shadow, giving him a thumbs-up.

"Hmph."

Sonic shut off the camera after that and the three of them trekked onward, not sure where they were going. Well, Amy knew, but Sonic and Shadow didn't. After about thirty minutes of walking through the woods, Amy told them to stop and she snatched her camera away from Sonic and took a seat upon a large log, removing her pink backpack and taking out a worn out book about the Blair Witch. Grinning from ear to ear, she beckoned for Sonic to come forward and he did with some hesitation.

"Sonic, I need you to film me!" Amy told him, urgent. "I'm going to read from this book about the Blair Witch!"

"_Why_?" Sonic stared at her as if she had grown a second head. Seriously.

Amy looked miffed. "Just do it!"

"_Fine_…!" The speedster took the camera away from her and instantly started recording her.

The pink hedgehog ecstatically positioned herself and opened her book, smiling from ear to ear and getting ready to read from it. "They went into the woods prepared to find death," she started reading from the book. "What they found was a desecration of humanity of the sight, which was often referred to as Coffin Rock."

On cue, Sonic moved the camera over to where Amy was talking about.

"On top of the rock formation the story of the torture inflicted upon these brave five men unfolded. Each was bound to the other. Each man's hand bound to the next man's feet, forming a solid structure out of the men."

As Amy went on, Sonic became increasingly disturbed by what she was speaking about. Shadow, who was standing off to the side and peering around with his red eyes, was listening too and there was a frown crawling around his facial features.

"Blood at the edge of the, uh, something, indicate that this act had been committed while each was alive and able to struggle. In the torso of each man, intestines had been torn out crudely…"

Sonic put the camera back on the pink hedgehog.

"On each man's sun-bleached face was strange writings that could not be deciphered, cut into their flesh with an eerie precision. The man, still entranced by the horror of what happened, left the scene to find the sheriff and did not sketch the writing and did not remove the bodies from the rock."

"Uh, Ames…?" Sonic was beginning to get uncomfortable, but Amy seemed all into it as she continued reading. There was mild shock in her eyes as she read though.

"Upon return, vultures were seen at the rock, but upon inspection, the bodies had been removed by persons unknown. The search party claims that the stench of death was still thick, and whomever had taken the bodies had done so in a matter of hours."

Amy removed her eyes from the book that she had been immersed with, putting her green eyes on the camera, a very serious expression decorating her facial features as she stared straight ahead. "That happened here," she said quietly, glancing around her. "At Coffin Rock."

"And cut…" Sonic muttered, shutting off the camera and staring at the pink hedgehog. "Um…Ames? Where'd you get that creepy book at? That was so disturbing? Is that all real?"

Shadow snorted, walking over. "Of course it's not! What are you? A fool?!"

"No!" Sonic shot back, irked.

Amy giggled at the two of them and took her camera away from her hero, putting the book away. "I don't think it's real, but…eh, I don't know!" The pink hedgehog shrugged her shoulders and started walking, struggling to put her backpack back on. "Come on, let's keep moving!"

Sonic released a huff and started following the female. Shadow the Hedgehog was right behind him, staring up at the sky and noticing that he saw no birds. There were no animals of any kind, he noticed. It was like the whole place had become silent. The only sound was coming from the creek nearby. That was it. This disturbed Shadow a little bit, but he didn't voice his opinion on the matter.

Amy hummed as she started filming again after a while. "I think it sounded kind of rushed," commented the pink hedgehog, sounding a little bit disappointed.

"Why's that?" asked Sonic.

"Because…I was talking way too fast!" Amy answered, turning around to film the blue hedgehog. "What do you think, my darling Sonic?"

Sonic narrowed his eyes. "It was alright."

"Are you sure?"

"Sure."

"YAY!" Amy hugged him tightly.

Sonic groaned.

"Hey!" Shadow barked from behind them. "It's four fifty-two, we're going to be losing light soon. We better look for somewhere to set up camp. Plus, I'm hungry and I'm irritated and tired of walking."

"Stop whining like a little baby!" Amy squawked, turning the camera on him now as she released the blue hedgehog. "You sound like an infant!"

Shadow bristled at her words. "I'd keep your mouth shut if I were you, Rose!"

"Make me!"

Shadow was about to march right over and do just that, but Sonic blocked his path and shook his head at the Ultimate Life Form. "Calm down, Shads," Sonic told him, smiling in amusement. "You're right though. We'll be losing light soon. We should probably set up camp somewhere, like you said."

"Hmph! Fine!"

Later…

The three hedgehogs found a spot within the woods to set up camp and that's when they felt the first few droplets of cold rain coming from the cloudy sky above. "Great," Amy drawled, clearly upset by this as she put up her pink tent by herself. Sonic was sitting on a log and Shadow was currently holding the camera, forced to film their actions.

"I hate water!" Sonic complained, looking bummed out.

Amy finished getting the tent set up and she peered into it. "It's kind of cramped in there. You guys didn't bring tents, did you?"

"Nope!" Sonic responded.

Shadow growled loudly and put the camera on the blue hedgehog. "What?! I thought you had the two other tents, faker!"

"I don't! Geez Louise!"

Amy put her hands on her hips and stared at the two of them. "Well, I think we'll all be able to fit in there. Just so you know, I've never been squished up in a tent with two guys before."

"So?" Sonic pursed his lips.

Amy threw a fist into the air. "So this is going to be fun! I get to cuddle and snuggle with my darling Sonic!"

Sonic introduced his face to his palm.

"This trip just keeps getting worse and worse!" Shadow howled as rain soaked his black fur.

Amy snatched the camera from him and peered up at the sky. "It is pouring rain right now, we can't even get a fire going! Phooey!"

"Like I stated before, this day just keep getting worse and worse!"

"Be quiet, Shadow!" Amy sneered, shutting off her camera and quickly getting into the pink tent, gathering some flashlights while she was at it. "Come on, guys, before you get too wet!"

Sonic rapidly dashed into the tent, sitting next to the pink hedgehog and Shadow got in on Amy's other side, zipping the tent up after that. The rain continuously pattered down upon the tent and nobody said anything for a long while.

"Well, I'm going to take a nap…" Sonic spoke, scratching his cheek. Then, he leaned back and curled up into a ball, shutting his eyes and letting the sound of the rain put him to sleep. "Amy, don't you dare try to cuddle with me or kiss me while I'm sleeping. I won't appreciate that. At all. Period."

Amy pouted. "Yes, Sonic."

"Good." Then he was out like a light.

Shadow stayed up, staring straight ahead with his red eyes, glaring at nothing. His knees were drawn up to his chest as he was squished in a tent with an overly happy pink hedgehog and a snoring blue one. Could his life get any worse?

The evening transfigured into night and Amy was busy reading a magazine while Shadow was still sitting in the same position, staring straight ahead at nothing. Amy was humming a silly tune while she read her fashion magazine and Sonic's snoring had intensified.

It was annoying.

It got even more annoying when Amy decided to take out her camera again and started filming him for no reason, turning on one of the flashlights.

"So, Shadow," Amy started talking, grinning from ear to ear. "Having a good time?"

"_No_."

The pink hedgehog pursed her lips. "And why not?"

"I hate this! Sonic's snoring like there's no tomorrow and you're…you're filming me! Get that thing out of my face! _Now_, Rose!"

Amy turned off her camera and stuck her tongue out at the black hedgehog, throwing her magazine to the side and putting her camera away. She got comfortable on the ground and then closed her eyes, giving Shadow her back. "Goodnight, you grumpy hedgehog!"

Shadow snorted.

After the female was asleep, Shadow couldn't help but notice some weird and eerie sounds coming from outside. Yes, the rain was still coming down, but he managed to hear those sounds. He wasn't scared. It was probably just some animal or something. Then again, he had seen no animals since they had arrived in the Mystic Ruins. So…what was it?

The next day, Shadow informed Amy and Sonic of the sounds he heard last night and Amy wasted no time in whipping out her camera and filming the black hedgehog inside of the tent. "So, you heard some sounds last night, correct?"

"It was like two separate noises come from two directions," Shadow replied, yawning heavily afterwards as he climbed out of the tent wearily. "One of them could have possibly been an owl, but the other one was like a…cackling?"

Sonic looked over his shoulder from munching on a sandwich. "Cackling?"

"You _cannot_ be serious, Shadow!" Amy squeaked, eyes going wide with disbelief. "Cackling? Really?"

Shadow sent her an aggravated look. "It was definitely cackling. I know what I heard."

"If I heard something like that, I would freak out!" Amy exclaimed, mouth opening in a shocked gape.

Sonic trekked over to them, quickly finishing his sandwich and looking slightly disturbed. "It was…probably some kind of animal or something, guys. No big deal."

"Or it could have been the Blair Witch…!" Amy wagged a finger at her hero.

Shadow snorted loudly, rummaging through his backpack and pulling out a can of beans. He got a can opener and opened it with ease, grabbing a spoon and quickly wolfing down his breakfast. "_Please_! Like Sonic said, it was probably some kind of animal." Even though he said that, he didn't quite believe it himself, but he wasn't about to believe that there was a witch out there somewhere, cackling in the night!

Amy pouted at Shadow's statement.

Sonic pulled the map out of his backpack and scanned it with his green eyes. Amy hurriedly rushed over and peered over his shoulder with her camera, filming the map. "Where did we start out yesterday?" questioned the blue hedgehog, sounding a little flummoxed.

"Uh, off the map," replied Amy quickly, eyes surveying the map with intensity.

Sonic frowned. "Off the map?"

"'Cause I knew where we were going."

Handing Amy the map, Sonic took the camera from her and started filming her face, giving her a mild incredulous expression. "Oh, really?"

"Mhm!" Amy nodded her head, simpering brightly at the camera. "Though…I know there was some confusion."

Perplexity jumped onto the blue hedgehog's face and he continued to videotape the pink hedgehog. "Wait, wait, wait…say that again."

Amy sighed, putting her hands on her hips. "I said I knew where we were going," she responded.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait." Sonic held up a hand, shaking his head.

"Would that be a full of trash statement?" Shadow scowled, coming over to the two hedgehogs. He looked unconvinced as he gazed at Amy in accusation.

Amy looked offended. "No-"

Shadow quickly grabbed the camera from Sonic and trained it on his face. "Would that be a full of trash statement?" he demanded to know from the male.

"Uh…yeah?" Sonic answered, agreeing with Shadow. Both of them thought Amy was lying.

"YOU GUYS ARE BEING JERKS!" Amy screamed, choleric. She stomped over to the black hedgehog and snatched the camera from him, shutting it off and putting it away. After that, she packed up the tent and the other stuff and threw her backpack on. "You guys are so mean to me!"

Sonic sputtered. "Mean to you?!"

"She's got a lot of nerve saying that…" Shadow trailed off, vexed.

Amy stomped past them, nose in the air. "Yeah! You're both mean!"

"Mean to you? We came out here FOR YOU!" Sonic blared, upset by the female's words as they walked along the woods, going deeper and deeper into Mystic Ruins.

"So?!"

Shadow quickened his pace until he was trekking alongside the pink hedgehog. He looked very annoyed. "Look, all I'm saying is that you got us lost, Miss I-Want-To-Film-A-Project-In-The-Woods-For-No-Freaking-Reason!"

"I only got us lost for a very brief amount of time!" Amy screamed at the Ultimate Life Form, very fed up with him and her blue hero. "Stop BLAMING ME!"

"You were in charge of the map, Amy!" bellowed Sonic, taking the camera from Shadow and looking quite miffed about it. The blue hedgehog did not appreciate that.

Amy took out the map again and waved it in his face, upset. "We aren't lost! I know where we are, okay?! Stop yelling at me, okay?!" The pink hedgehog whirled around and blinked back tears as she continued to march away.

"Okay!" Shadow sneered at her. "Just don't get us lost again, you hear me?!"

Amy ignored him.

Sonic sped ahead to the pink hedgehog, turning off the camera and walking next to her. He could see her fighting back tears and he reached over, using his thumb to wipe away the tears. "Come on, Ames, you know I don't like tears."

Amy sniffled. "You were yelling at me…you _and_ Shadow."

"And I'm sorry about that," Sonic apologized, sighing. "I just don't want to get lost out here, you know?"

The pink hedgehog smiled a little bit. "I promise I won't get us lost again, Sonic. I know where we are. Don't worry."

Sonic gave her a thumbs-up. "Right!"

Amy felt tremendously better.

Later that day, a day full of walking and mild chattering, Sonic took out the camera and started filming Amy as they stopped for a break. Shadow leaned against a nearby tree, arms crossed over his chest with a sour look occupying his facial features. The black hedgehog hadn't said anything for quite some time now.

"So, what's up, Ames? You happy with the way the documentary's going?" Sonic questioned the female hedgehog, still having the camera on her.

Amy beamed at him. "Yup!"

"Yeah?" Sonic grinned.

"Yeah!" Amy nodded her head. "Definitely!"

Sonic chuckled at her happiness and bobbed his head in a nod. "Good. So, what's up? What's your take on the Blair Witch so far? Do you think she exists?"

Grinning, Amy responded, "I don't know."

"Oh…"

"Well, Shadow _did_ hear some cackling last night!" Amy pointed at the black hedgehog. Sonic spun around and put the camera on him.

Shadow lifted a hand and covered his face, shielding himself from the camera. A growl rumbled dangerously within his throat and his annoyance intensified. "Like Sonic said before, It was probably an ANIMAL! Now get that THING out of my FACE!" he roared.

Snickering in amusement, the blue hedgehog shut the camera off and tucked it away safely. After that, he crossed his arms and stared at Shadow. "Shads, are you going to be grumpy throughout this whole thing?"

"…hmph!"

"I guess that means yes!"

"Onward we go!" Amy cheered, throwing a fist into the air and walking ahead while Sonic followed. Shadow eventually followed too.

Anyway, later on, the trio of hedgehogs found themselves struggling to get up a steep hill of twigs, dirt, rocks, and other stuff. Shadow looked grimly annoyed because of it and Sonic's feet kept getting stuck on something. Amy was behind them, huffing and puffing as she filmed the back of their heads.

"I really wish you would find us a trail or something, Amy!" exclaimed Sonic, glaring at the ground in disdain.

"There's a trail on top of this hill, don't worry!" the pink hedgehog replied, waving a hand at him as they continued up the hill.

"Lies," Shadow input bitterly.

Amy glowered at him. "There IS a trail!"

After a while of climbing the infuriating hill, the three hedgehogs moved on until Amy spotted a dead mouse on the ground. Immediately, she had the camera on it, crouching down on the ground and examining it sadly. "What killed this dead mouse?" she asked, her tone laced with forlornness. "Poor little mouse."

Sonic stood next to her, peering down at it, disturbed. "I don't know, Ames…"

"Witchcraft?" Amy looked up at the speedster.

The blue hedgehog rolled his eyes. "Come on, Amy. Witchcraft did not kill this mouse!"

"It's a possibility!"

Shadow shook his head at the rose hedgehog. "You're an idiot, Rose."

"HEY!"

"Knock it off, you two," Sonic said, huffing.

Amy jumped to her feet and positioned the camera in front of her, walking once more and expecting the two males to follow her, which they did. The sun was beginning to set in the distance, but it would take some time. "Anyway, we are hot on the cemetery trail!"

"Says who?" snorted Shadow rudely.

"Says me, you jerk!" shot back Amy, miffed. "We should be there in about ninety minutes!"

Shadow threw his hands up into the air. "Why did I even agree to doing something so stupid?"

"You guys cool with that?" queried the pink hedgehog, ignoring Shadow's outburst.

Sonic shrugged. "As long as you know where we're going. I don't want to get lost out here, Amy."

"I know exactly where we're going, my darling Sonic!" Amy giggled, watching as Sonic took the map out again. The pink hedgehog slowed to a stop and stood next to him, looking down at the map in his hands. "You don't have to look at the map, Sonic!"

"Just want to make sure…" muttered the blue hedgehog.

Shadow bounded over to them, rage written across his face. "If you knew where we were going then we wouldn't be hiking up hills like this!" The black hedgehog gestured around them.

"We're in the middle of the woods," stated Sonic, frowning in concern. "I don't see a trail anywhere."

"Some of it is off trail hiking!" Amy protested, defending herself.

Shadow was not having any of it. "Oh, cease your incompetent babbling!" he growled at her. "We're lost, admit that first, Rose! Because- "

"I know we're not lost!" Amy cut him off, frustrated. "I know where we're going!"

Shadow snorted. "Oh, you knew that yesterday and you knew that twice today too, huh?"

"Yeah!"

"Right!" Shadow said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"We have not been lost today at all!" Amy screamed back at him, her breathing increasing due to her fury.

Shadow stood right in front of her and got in her face. "Let me tell you what you said to us today," he began venomously. "You said it's like two miles away, and then it's like two hours away, three hours away! Maybe it's _four_ hours away, how could you have known?!" he shouted at her crazily.

"Well, didn't you agree to do this project with me?!" Amy screeched at him, her blood boiling.

Shadow backed away from her, disgust written all over his face. "I really didn't have a choice! You'd have begged me otherwise!"

"You still agreed, you jerk!"

"I agreed to do this damn _project_!" Shadow snarled at the petite hedgehog. "I didn't agree to frolic around the woods like a mindless puppet!"

Amy looked about ready to cry again and she itched to take out her hammer and bash Shadow's brains in. "I told you, we're getting to where we're going! You just have to trust me, Shadow, and you have to stop being such a jerk!"

Sonic held up his hands after putting the map away. "Okay! OKAY! Guys! Calm down! Sheesh!" The blue hedgehog yelled at them, fed up with their senseless bickering. "It's cool. Everything's cool, alright? You're both acting like children right now. We're looking at the map right now." Sonic took out the map once more, pointing at it with his index finger. "I can totally find this. This is where we were. We're going more or less this way." Sonic pointed behind him in a foreign direction.

"How the hell do you know that, faker?" Shadow demanded to know, beyond furious.

"I just do," sighed Sonic, shaking his head and sitting down on a tree stump, placing the map upon his lap as Amy continued to film with her camera. "Shadow, come over here and look at the map. You tell me where you think we're going."

Reluctantly, the Ultimate Life Form walked over and peered down at the map wordlessly. He studied the piece of paper for a long moment before frowning in contempt. "I'll tell you the truth, this is completely useless. I didn't even look at the map before we even entered the Mystic Ruins, so I wouldn't even know where we were on the map to begin with!"

"Well, good," talked Amy, glaring at him. "Like I said, you should just trust me!"

Shadow glowered at her darkly. "Fine!" he hissed. "Although, I've got to tell you, I don't fully trust you, Rose. You've been leading us blindly through the woods so far."

"No, I haven't, you jerk!" Amy retorted nastily.

Shadow bristled. "Shut your trap! And why do you have to videotape every single conversation? Go videotape the trees or something!"

"No. This is a documentary."

Shadow growled loudly and shielded his face with his hand, not wanting to be filmed anymore. "This is not a documentary about us getting lost! This is a documentary about some stupid witch that you believe to be true!"

"I know _that_, jerk!"

Sonic sighed dramatically to get their attention. "Can you guys please stop? Please? You're giving me a terrible headache and I hate it!"

Quieting, Amy whipped around and shut off the camera, marching away from the two of them. Sonic stared at Shadow for a long time before eventually following the pink hedgehog. Shadow stayed there for a while, and then decided to catch up with them, extremely irritated.


	3. Lost

**The Blair Witch Project**

**Chapter 3: Lost**

* * *

><p>That same day, Amy discovered a large creek and there was a massive log going across it, substituting a bridge. Sonic the Hedgehog decided to go along the log first while Shadow filmed. Amy stood next to her black furred companion and grinned.<p>

"Take baby steps, faker!" Shadow snickered unmercifully, finding it amusing how Sonic carefully walked across the log, not wanting to fall into the water and get soaked. There was pure trepidation coloring his face and he stared down at the water beneath him horror, definitely not wanting to fall in and get wet. He couldn't swim!

"SHUT UP! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I'M TERRIFIED OF WATER?!" Sonic howled as he clung to the log, now on his belly as he gripped it with his arms and legs.

Shadow cackled. "You behave like an infant!"

"I do not!"

Amy pushed Shadow away and cupped her hands around her mouth. "It's okay, Sonic! You can do it, my darling Sonic! Just don't look down, okay?!"

"…right."

_Anyway_, the three hedgehogs successfully made it across the creek and continued on the other side. Amy had taken her camera back from Shadow and it seemed that they were on a trail now as she filmed. "Okay! We're very, very close now!" she announced, becoming cheery once more.

"We better be…" muttered the Ultimate Life Form, following the pink hedgehog with a frown occupying his facial features. He seemed vexed.

Sonic was right behind them. The blue hedgehog was also starting to notice that he had not seen not one living animal since they had gotten there. There weren't even bugs either! It was weird and it disturbed him greatly, but he didn't say anything about it. For some reason, he felt like they were going deeper and deeper into the Mystic Ruins, which they were, but that was freaking him out a little bit. They were surrounded by nature and nothing else.

"Are you guys excited?" questioned the pink hedgehog asked her companions, sounding very happy herself. She was so pumped up about this! They were almost there to the cemetery! They were almost there! She would definitely get some great footage!

"Sure, Ames…" drawled Sonic, forcing a smile.

Shadow only grunted in response.

"Okay," sighed Amy, slowing down to a slow trot. Her eyes pierced something and she gasped, hurrying over to a tree with some kind of thing on it. The thing was a sphere and it clung to the tree, made up of twigs and other things. It looked like it was made by a human. "Whoa! Guys, look at this!"

Sonic zoomed over and inspected the thing. "Huh, that's…weird!"

"Odd…" mumbled Shadow, trekking over with his arms crossed over his chest.

Amy continued filming the thing with her camera. "What is this?"

"I don't know, Ames." Sonic brought a hand to his chin, frowning in deep thought.

"Hey, guys?" Amy spoke again, walking along once more. "Do you remember something what Vanilla said the other day?"

Shadow stared at her as if she had gone crazy. "No."

"What was the story from the Bible that she was telling us?" Amy wanted to know, stopping in front of a few rocks on the ground that were piled up purposely with twigs sticking out of the top. "I wasn't listening to her, unfortunately, but I think she said something about a pile of rocks…"

Shadow stepped past her. "You're imagining things!"

"I am not!"

Sonic shook his head at them. "Don't start, guys."

"Sonic, what was it she was telling us?" asked the pink hedgehog, rapidly going over to him and filming that strange object again. "What was it about the pile of rocks?"

The speedster gave her an apologetic expression. "I'm not sure, Ames. I don't remember Vanilla saying anything like that, you know?"

"Shadow, do you remember?" Amy put the camera on the black hedgehog next.

Shadow ignored her.

"There's about seven of them around here," remarked Amy, counting all of the piles of rocks on the ground around them. "This is so strange!"

"And disturbing," added Sonic. "Can we please go now? It's getting dark. We should start setting up camp right about now, but not here."

Amy gazed at him. "Why not here?"

"It's disturbing, Ames!" Sonic exclaimed, pointing at all of the piles of rocks on the ground. "I mean, who even did this? This is weird, okay?"

"Are you scared, Sonic?" questioned Amy, putting on an amused grin.

Sonic's cheeks colored with embarrassment and he sent a frown her way. "No, Amy, I'm not scared. I just…I just don't like this place, okay? It feels…wrong."

"I'm not walking anymore. My legs are sore," growled Shadow, walking a little bit away from the piles of rocks and then sitting down on the ground, taking off his backpack. "We'll just sit away from them and set up camp, alright?"

"Okay!" chirped Amy, running over to join him while she turned off the camera.

Sonic chewed on his lower lip, feeling very uneasy. He took one last glance at the piles of rocks before joining the other two hedgehogs. Getting comfortable on the ground, the blue hedgehog took off his backpack and sat it upon the ground, trying to ease his nerves. After a little while, Amy got the tent up while Shadow took out the marshmallows and started a fire.

"Mmmm, marshmallows! Yummy in my tummy!" Amy exclaimed happily, roasting some marshmallows over the fire, mouth almost watering.

Shadow stared at her in disgust, roasting his own marshmallow over the fire. "You're drooling, Rose…"

"Bah!"

Sonic preferred to just eat the marshmallows cold so he wasn't roasting any over the fire. The blue hedgehog was glad by just eating them straight out of the bag.

"I am so sick of the woods," Shadow remarked suddenly, bringing his roasted marshmallow to his mouth and blowing on it for a moment before devouring it in one bite. "I can't wait to just get back home when this is done."

"Me too," agreed Sonic.

Amy frowned at the two males. "Oh, stop complaining, you guys!" She shook her head at them, quickly munching on her roasted marshmallow, feeling very warm by the fire. "I think this is really awesome! I mean, it's just the three of us out here on an adventure to discover more about the Blair Witch!"

"I thought this was all about your documentary?" Shadow demanded to know, red eyes narrowing at the pink hedgehog as he tore up another marshmallow.

"It is!" replied the pink hedgehog, smiling.

Sonic was done eating marshmallows and he put the marshmallow bag away. "Well, I'm tired. I'm going to go to sleep now." The blue hedgehog waved at them and entered Amy's pink tent, getting into his bedroll and resting his head on a pillow. "Goodnight, you two!"

"Goodnight, my darling Sonic!" Amy swooned.

"It's very annoying when you do that," muttered the Ultimate Life Form, gazing at her over the fire.

Amy suddenly had her camera in her hand and she was filming Shadow from across the fire, watching the flames flicker and dance in front of his face. "You know, Shadow," she said, amusement painting her face. "You kind of look like a demon from behind those flames."

"That was a very weak comeback, Rose…"

Rolling her eyes, Amy got up from the ground and then brought her camera back over to the rock piles that were scattered across the ground. Not wanting her to go off alone, the black hedgehog climbed to his feet and angrily followed her, wanting to protest to her foolish actions. Amy started videotaping the piles again, peering around at them all.

"This certainly is odd…" she trailed off, unsure.

Shadow, as he trekked towards her, knocked down one of the rock piles and then halted, glancing down at it. He wasn't going to fix it. "I knocked this one down, unfortunately."

"Shadow, that wasn't nice!" Amy huffed, hurrying over and putting the rocks back into a pile again. "There! All better now! How can you be so careless?"

"It's not like anybody's out here…" Shadow told her, glaring in her direction.

Amy put one hand on her hip, pursing her lips. She wasn't going to say anything to that. Instead, she asked, "So, what do you think?"

"What do I think about what?" Shadow was baffled.

"About the piles!"

"I think nothing of it…"

Amy huffed once more and turned away from the black hedgehog. "Fine, Shadow! Fine!" The pink hedgehog ventured back to the fire and sat down. "You are such a jerk."

"Thanks," responded the black hedgehog sarcastically.

Amy stuck her tongue out at him and then plopped another marshmallow into her mouth. She hummed in jovialness as she enjoyed the taste in her mouth. After swallowing it, she quickly put her camera away and yawned loudly. "You know, I'm kind of tired. Maybe it's time we go to sleep too?"

"You sleep. I'm staying up," grunted Shadow.

The pink hedgehog shrugged and gathered her things, putting them away and then getting into the tent with Sonic. She curled up against her blue hero and wrapped her arms around him without his consent. He would never know. Amy smiled to herself and kissed his cheek while he slept, feeling him fidget when she did. Amy whispered goodnight to him and then slowly allowed the dreams to take her away. Eventually, after staying up for an hour or so and staring into the fire, Shadow put the fire out and decided to go to sleep too. Reluctantly, he shoved himself into the small tent and got comfortable on Amy's other side. Luckily, Sonic wasn't snoring tonight. Shadow shut his red eyes and then, with some difficulty, went into a deep slumber.

Later that night…

Panting, Amy sat up within the tent, Sonic and Shadow sleeping on either side of her. "Wh-What was that sound?!" Amy exclaimed in a whisper, looking around frantically. Scared, the pink hedgehog shook Shadow and Sonic simultaneously, wanting them to wake up so they could go investigate. "Sonic! Shadow! Wake up right now!"

"Oh my gosh…can you please stop?" Sonic whined sleepily. "I was having such a good dream."

"Sonic, I heard a noise!" Amy told him, urgency evident in her tone.

Sonic frowned at her, blinking several times. "What…?" he slurred.

"I heard a strange noise outside, Sonic!" Amy repeated, her voice quivering a little bit. She was scared and curious at the same time. "I don't know what it was, but I heard it. We should go outside and see what it is!"

Sonic was fully awake now and he sat up. "Alright, alright. I wonder what that is…?"

"You better have a good reason for waking me up, Rose," Shadow growled out, red eyes narrowed into dangerous slits as he got up, stretching out his arms. "It's still dark outside!"

Amy retrieved a flashlight and handed Shadow one too. After that, she gave Sonic her camera and turned it on so it was recording. "I heard a noise outside. We're going to go see what it is!" After that, the pink hedgehog unzipped the tent and crawled out, slipping on her boots and aiming her flashlight all around in the darkness of the woods. Sonic was right behind her, completely uneasy and unsure of what was going to happen. Shadow lazily and slowly crawled out of the tent, turning on his flashlight and shining it ahead of him.

"Was it the cackling sounds that I heard the other night?" Shadow questioned the petite hedgehog, gazing at her as she moved away from their campsite.

Amy slowly shook her head, a little nervous. "No. No, it wasn't."

"Then what was it?" Shadow was growing irritated.

"Hello?!" Amy called out into the darkness.

Sonic placed a hand upon the girl's shoulder. "Ames, I don't think there's anyone out there."

Amy shushed him and moved forward quickly, obviously hearing something. The pink hedgehog crouched low, ducking under some branches as she moved deeper into the darkness, Sonic and Shadow following close behind her. "Listen…" she whispered to them, holding a finger to her lips.

There was the loud sound of twigs snapping violently.

Sonic shivered after his ears absorbed the sound. "What…what was _that_?"

"Sounds like…branches snapping?" Shadow tried his hardest to decipher the noises.

"Hello?!" Amy called out once more, still walking forward, crouched a little with a look of trepidation coloring her face. She was shaking a little bit, but was determined to find out what that noise was. "Hello?!"

The sounds continued, but it was starting to intensify. It didn't just sound like twigs snapping anymore, but it was something entirely indescribable and eerie, but it was all around them, coming from every direction.

"It's all around us…" breathed the pink hedgehog, voice trembling slightly.

Shadow surveyed their surroundings, trying to see past the light that his flashlight had to offer. While he did that, Sonic continued to film Amy, deeply silent and wondering what was going to happen next. The blue hedgehog could not figure out what kind of sounds they were.

"This is so weird…" whispered Sonic, green eyes darting all over the place.

"And bizarre," threw in Shadow. The black hedgehog, unlike Amy and Sonic, was completely unafraid.

Suddenly, Amy couldn't take it anymore. She turned around to face the two males and quickly started heading back to the pink tent. "Come on. I don't know what that is, but it doesn't sound right. Let's…let's just get back to the tent, okay?"

"Alright, Ames…" Sonic said quietly, following her back to the pink tent.

Shadow stood there for a long moment, watching them go. He looked over his shoulder one last time before heading back over with them. He wasn't scared, but he was miffed that he couldn't figure out where the sounds were coming from. Anyway, the three hedgehogs piled back into the tent and Amy zipped it back up. Right after that, they all tried to get some sleep, but it was extremely difficult, especially with all that noise occurring outside of the tent.

The next morning, it was raining heavily.

Shadow sat within the tent, shoveling some bread down his throat and washing it down with some water. It was his breakfast. Amy and Sonic refused to eat breakfast because of their nerves, but Shadow wasn't bothered at all.

Amy had the camera on and she was videotaping once more. "It's raining so much right now!"

"That's great," Sonic declared, sarcasm coloring his tone. "Just great."

Hearing the blue hedgehog, Amy whipped around to face him, zooming the camera in on his face. "Sonic?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you think that was last night?"

Sonic pursed his lips and looked away from the camera, shrugging his shoulders and shaking out his fur from the wetness of the pouring rain. The blue hedgehog really didn't want to think about last night. Last night was unfathomable and it bothered him a lot for some reason. The hero just wanted to go home, but he really didn't know which way was back. He hoped Amy still knew where they were going. "Personally, I think it was someone just messing with us."

"But…nobody knows we're out here, Sonic." Amy reminded him, tilting her head to the side like a curious cat. "We're all alone out here in the wilderness."

Sonic shook his head. "Tails knows. And Big."

"But Tails wouldn't do that." Amy pointed out.

"I know…that's why I'm saying that it was probably someone else just messing with us," Sonic elaborated to the girl. "They were probably just adventuring through the Mystic Ruins and just happened to see us roaming about. They decided to give us a scare. Besides, it sounded like a bunch of people running around, Amy. It's a logical explanation."

"Sonic-"

Shadow, from the tent, cut the pink hedgehog off. "What bugs me is that we're so damn deep in these freaking woods and people are taking the chance to try and scare us, which annoys me to no end!"

Amy whirled around to face him. "But how do you know that it was people?" she countered.

"Well, even if it wasn't, I suggest that we forget about it and move the hell on!" Shadow barked, fed up with all of this nonsense.

The pink hedgehog flinched at his tone and then sighed, removing the camera from him and putting it on Sonic. Sonic looked disturbed, but then he forced a smile and gave Amy a thumbs-up. Amy couldn't help but smile back at her hero. When that was through, the three hedgehogs packed up all of their things and started moving through the rain, much to Shadow's great dismay.

Amy had the camera on and was constantly grimacing because of how wet she was becoming because of the pouring rain. Sonic and Shadow were in front of her and it was clear that they were irked too because of the rain. Sonic kept shaking out his fur, but it kept getting wet and Shadow was grumbling nasty thing under his breath about silly pink hedgehogs, stupid witches that didn't exist, and senseless documentaries.

"I am soaked!" whined Amy through the sound of the rain washing through the deep Mystic Ruins. "I didn't even know it was going to rain so much out here! This is so not cool!"

Sonic didn't look at her and continued to move his legs. "This was your idea, Amy. Maybe you should've checked the forecast or something before we came out here? That would've been helpful." By the sound of his tone, it seemed like Sonic was truly miffed. Amy understood that. She knew that her wonderful and adorable darling Sonic hated water.

Shadow peered over his shoulder, slowing down a little bit while the blue hedgehog continued onwards up ahead. "You know, I don't remember ever coming this way when we entered the woods, Rose…" he mumbled to her, wiping some rainwater from his face with his gloved hand.

"Huh?" Amy appeared confused.

"I assume we're going back to my car now, right? After what happened last night, I thought you'd be done with your documentary."

The pink hedgehog breathed out a massive sigh. "Okay. Fine. I guess we've all had enough, huh?"

"I know I did!" Sonic piped up from way up ahead.

"Okay, um…" Amy scanned the area in front of them. "Well, we'd be coming in from a different way back to the car, you know? We wouldn't be coming from the same exact way."

Shadow stared at her icily, obviously not believing a word she said. Then, without another word, the black hedgehog removed his gaze from her and started walking up ahead with Sonic. Amy hurried to catch up with them, still recording the back of their heads as they trudged through the cold and wet woods.

"Two more hours, guys! I promise!" the girl yawped, trying to sound cheery about all of this.

Sonic whirled around so he was walking backwards, facing the pink hedgehog with a frown decorating his blue face. "Um…then why are we going a different way?"

Amy was silent for a long moment and then she opened her mouth and replied, "'Cause we have to go around, we came at an angle, I believe. That was the most direct way to hit our two locations, now this is the most direct way back to the car."

"Seriously? Really?" Sonic really wanted to believe the pink hedgehog, but something was telling him that she was very uncertain about what she was talking about. "Please, Amy. Give me your word."

The pink hedgehog recorded his serious expression and swallowed heavily. "I promise, Sonic. I give you my word, okay? You and Shadow just have to trust me. Don't you trust me, Sonic?" Amy asked, sounding a little bit hurt.

Sonic stopped backpedaling and approached the wounded girl. He placed his gloved hands upon her shoulders and sighed deeply. "Of course I trust you, Ames. I'm just…well…I want to get out of here as soon as possible. I'm sick of the woods."

"So am I," caterwauled the pink female. "I think I got enough footage for my documentary now."

"Good."

Shadow was suddenly in front of them, arms folded over his chest with a cross look on his face. His red eyes pierced the little pink hedgehog and he was almost glowering at her. "Do you? You know exactly what's going on?"

"Yes!" Amy squawked.

Sonic and Shadow both gave her a look that said they were both unconvinced about what she was talking about, but they didn't voice their opinion. Sonic suggested that they do a map check and so they did. Amy turned on the camera once more and recorded her hero's face as he peered down at the map. Shadow was using a blanket to keep the map from getting wet and he looked highly irritated.

"Okay, we just did a map check and it appears that we're still on track!" Amy told the camera, giggling a little bit. "See? We're not lost. We were never lost, guys!"

Sonic put on a relieved expression. "Cool!"

Shadow watched them. "I don't think we are."

"No, we are!" Amy insisted, giving Shadow a look. "Come on, let's just keep moving!"

Shadow didn't move, and because of this, Sonic didn't move either. The speedster was staring at the black hedgehog, feeling a little bit uneasy. Why didn't Shadow think they were on the right track? Shadow surveyed the area with his red eyes, seeing nothing but bare trees each way he turned. It was like they were lost in a maze, in the middle of the woods, in the rain. It made him very irate, but he desperately tried to keep his anger down. Shadow had a huge feeling that they were lost and that Amy had no idea where they were going. None of them knew the way back to his car! Shadow looked at Sonic and he could see that Sonic was losing some hope too, resorting back to thinking that they were lost. The relief that had been occupying his face had withered away into nothingness.

"We're lost," Shadow deadpanned.

Amy shook her head violently. "We are not! We just did a map check and I have my compass!" The pink hedgehog pulled out a compass out of her pocket. "We just follow the map's instructions and the compass! We aren't lost, Shadow!"

"Then which way do we go?" Shadow demanded to know, putting the blanket away and the map as well. He folded his arms and glared at the girl. "Tell me, Amy. Which way are we supposed to go?"

Amy whirled around and gestured in that direction with her camera. "We go straight that way! We just follow what the compass says and go that way!"

"We are in the middle of nowhere!" Sonic stated loudly, grabbing their attention. He appeared to be deeply concerned.

"We've been in the middle of nowhere for two days!" Amy retorted.

"Right…"

"The car's parked in the middle of nowhere, almost…"

Shadow snatched the compass out of the pink hedgehog's hands and peered down at the device. "This is nothing! This doesn't tell us where we're going!"

"…Let's just keep going, okay?" Amy blubbered, looking about ready to cry.

Then they continued onward without speaking to each other. As they trudged through the wet woods, all they could see were trees everywhere they looked. It was like they weren't getting anywhere at all. It was beginning to get dark once more and Amy slowed down a little bit, recording with her camera.

"I think we should set up camp here," said Amy.

Shadow sent her a nasty look. "Why? Because you don't know where we're going?"

"No!" Amy growled at him, fed up with his heinous attitude. "Because I think we still got a long way to go until we reach the car, big mouth! And it's going to get dark real soon."

"We're not camping here!" Shadow barked at her like a feral and vicious animal. "We're going to move on and get to the car, Rose! And turn that damn camera off!"

Sonic stepped in. "Amy, give me the map. Turn the camera off and give me the map, Amy. Now."

The sternness in Sonic's voice made Amy's stomach drop uncomfortably and she relented, handing over the map, but not turning off the camera. "Fine. I'm not turning off the camera though. I want to record this moment…it's a part of the documentary. I know I said it was done, but…I'm still going to be filming whether you guys like it or not."

"DAMN!" Shadow howled to the sky, pacing around in a very furious manner. "DAMMIT! HOW THE HELL DID WE EVEN GET LOST IN THE FIRST PLACE!?"

Amy trembled. "Shadow, shush…"

"Calm down, Shadow," Sonic told him, giving him a frown.

"Just relax, Shadow…" Amy informed the black hedgehog, not wanting him to go on a rampage.

"DON'T FREAKING TELL ME TO RELAX!"

Sonic kept the map rolled up and he tucked it into his pocket. "Can we find a tree or something to sit under so we can check the map, please?" the blue hedgehog questioned them, appearing to be weary.

They nodded silently.

Eventually, they found a mound of massive boulders and checked the map again, and then continued on through the woods. It ended up getting dark faster than they expected, but the two males weren't ready to stop walking. Amy wanted to set up camp and she was becoming uneasy with each passing second.

"How much further?" Shadow wanted to know, obviously bothered.

"The car's not far…we're just not going to be able to find it in the dark…" Amy trailed off quietly.

Sonic let out a sigh and turned to face the pink hedgehog. "Are you absolutely positively sure?" he asked her, reading her face for honesty.

"Yes!"

"Really now? Because I have things to do!" Shadow growled at her, walking over to her and towering over her small form. "I have to freaking work tomorrow! In the damn morning, Rose! In the morning!"

Amy's eyes filled with tears. "I-I'm sorry, Shadow…I'm really sorry…"

Shadow's expression softened at the sight of her tears, but he looked away from her indifferently and folded his arms. "It's fine, Rose. It's just fine." His tone said otherwise. "Let's just go to damn sleep."

"Yeah. Let's just camp…" muttered Sonic, drained.

Sighing forlornly, Amy shut off the camera.


	4. Conflict

**The Blair Witch Project**

**Chapter 4: Conflict**

* * *

><p>Gasping, the pink girl sat up from within the tent and hurriedly got her camera on, filming within the darkness. She shook Sonic and Shadow awake just as she had done the other night, wanting them to hear the sounds that were now going on outside tonight. "Guys," she said, nervous. "Whatever it was last night, it sounds like the same thing, you guys."<p>

That same sound from last night penetrated their ears and sounded throughout the whole area. Amy struggled to find her boots in the darkness while Sonic and Shadow reluctantly grabbed their flashlights, turning them on. The pink hedgehog crawled out of the tent and the male hedgehogs followed her, shining their flashlights in front of Amy. Amy used her camera to record in front of her, still hearing the sounds around them.

"Hello?!" she called out.

No response.

"It's freezing out here," stated Shadow, irritated. "Let's just go back to sleep. It's just those damn fools messing around again. Come on."

Sonic nodded his head, tired. "Yeah, Ames. Shadow is right. We should just go back to sleep, okay?"

"Wait, hush," Amy told them, listening out for the sound again. "Do you hear that?"

"I don't hear a damn thing," Shadow fibbed, red eyes narrowing into dangerous slits. His expression was incredibly icy and it seemed he wanted nothing to do with the pink girl at that moment. He was sick of these games and he was sick of the woods. He just wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.

The eerie noise came again, but this time louder. It caused all three hedgehogs to flinch simultaneously. Amy's heart thudded in her chest painfully as she swiveled around in another direction, still recording with her camera. "Did you hear that, you guys?" she whispered, clearly terrified.

Sonic slowly nodded his head, biting down on his lower lip and not liking the sound of it at all. "I heard it, Amy."

Shadow just sighed, unafraid.

"Hello?!" Amy called out once again. "Is there anybody out there?! Hello!"

Shadow growled in frustration. "Show yourselves!"

The only response that they got was that same sound again, striking their ears from afar. Once again, the sound was all around them and they couldn't determine where exactly it was coming from.

Amy shivered, wrapping one arm around herself. "It's so very cold…"

"I think…it's just a deer," Sonic stated, seeking out the most logical explanation for the sound. "I don't think it's people. Just deer."

"Could be deer," agreed the pink hedgehog, nodding her head in confirmation.

Shadow stared at them both, not believing it for a second. Those sounds did not sound like it was coming from a deer. Why would deer be making those eerie sounds? The black hedgehog wanted to tell them that they were wrong, but he didn't want to scare them, so he kept it to himself.

Suddenly, the noises came again.

"What _is_ that?" Sonic exclaimed, almost freaking out. "Now it doesn't sound like it's coming from a deer! It's coming from all around us! I don't…I don't know what that is!"

"I don't either…" whimpered Amy.

"Show yourself, whoever you are!" Shadow hollered, entirely fed up with all of this.

Amy trembled violently from trepidation and from the intense coldness. It was then that she came to sudden realization of what the noises really sounded like. It made her breath catch in her throat and it made her heart hammer against her chest wildly. She turned to Sonic and Shadow and blinked back tears. "It sounds…it sounds like footsteps!"

"Now that you mention it…it _does_!" Sonic commented, agreeing with the female.

"Of course their footsteps," remarked Shadow, glaring at them. "It's someone messing with us!"

Nobody said anything after that, but they continued to hear the sounds. It was extremely difficult to sleep that night, but they managed to do so. When Amy woke up in the morning, she found a pile of rocks sitting in front of their tent. It was just like the pile of rocks that they had come across before. Amy's stomach dropped once again and her heart increased in its speed. Shaking, Amy retrieved her camera and started videotaping the pile of rocks. "I-I…I just woke up like…a minute ago and I found this pile of rocks," she stated for the camera. "S-Somebody put them there last night because…because they weren't there yesterday. I don't know who's doing this…"

"There are three of them, Rose," Shadow remarked while walking around early in the morning. He pointed at three other piles. "Two and three." Shadow was chowing down on a granola bar; it was his breakfast.

Sonic the Hedgehog was busy devouring his own breakfast over at the tent. His breakfast consisted of water and a chocolate bar. Sonic longed for a chili dog, but he knew he wouldn't be able to have that just yet. They'd have to get out of the woods first. That was the first thing he was going to do once they got out. He was going to buy himself a bunch of chili dogs and consume them all in one go. Plus, he was _never_ going to do a documentary with Amy again, especially not in the woods either!

"Are you sure they weren't there last night, Amy?" Sonic called from the tent with his mouth full.

Amy glanced at him. "I'm sure."

Sonic didn't look like he believed it. "Hmmm. I don't know about that, Amy."

"What? You don't think this is strange? This is not a coincidence!" Amy blared, throwing up one hand and shaking her head at him in disbelief.

The speedster released a sigh. "I _do_ think this is strange! Everything about this trip is strange, okay? Strange sounds in the night? Us getting lost? Piles of rocks? All of that is strange, Amy! I just…I just think they were there last night!"

Shadow snorted. "Or they put them there last night."

"…it could be the witch," inserted Amy feebly.

Shadow scowled. "Enough about that fable! There is no Blair Witch out here! It's just people messing with us for no damn reason! If I ever come across them, they will have to face my wrath!"

"Look, I don't care about no witch and I don't care about piles of rocks!" Sonic exclaimed, quickly gulping down his water and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "I just want to get back to the car so we can go home!"

"I know, I know…let's get back to the car…" Amy commented quietly, recording the blue hedgehog as she stumbled out of the tent, almost falling to the ground.

"I don't care what it is; obviously we're not wanted here," announced the blue hedgehog, shaking his head from side to side and looking very disturbed. "I want to get back to the car. Right now, Amy."

Amy nodded. "Okay, okay."

"Can we just start walking now?" Shadow questioned, quickly gathering up all of the stuff and packing up everything. He slipped on his black backpack and sniffed, aggravated.

"Yes, yes…"

And so they did.

As they walked, Shadow glanced at Sonic, immediately noticing his uncharacteristic behavior. Usually the blue hedgehog was optimistic and was determined to stay that way, but now he was just gloomy and anxious, nervous. "Are you scared?" Shadow asked him out of the blue as they went along.

"No!" Sonic retorted noisily. "I'm not freaking scared, okay? I'm just tired, I want some real food, and I'm sick of these woods. I'm just done, okay? I'm done!"

"Well…so am I."

Amy could hear them talking from behind her, but she didn't want any part of it. Solemnly, she gazed down at her camera, her hands shaking a little bit. Was this all her fault? They both seemed very angry with her, even Sonic! The pink hedgehog wiped away some tears from her eyes and sniffled. They walked for a little while longer and it was starting to get into the afternoon. Sonic and Shadow had become silent behind her, but she didn't look at them. Amy turned on her camera and started recording.

"Rose!" Shadow exclaimed.

"What?" Amy snapped, halting and turning around to face the black hedgehog.

Shadow stopped in front of her and snatched the camera out of her hands, recording her face and then holding out one of his own hands. "Let me see the map. We've been walking for hours and I still don't see the car anywhere."

Huffing, the pink hedgehog reached into her pocket and expected to feel the map beneath her fingers, but she didn't. Trying not to panic, the girl reached into her other pocket and didn't find it there either. She peered at Shadow's face and her expression hardened. "Did you take it?"

"I didn't take the damn map!" Shadow snarled at her. "Why the hell would I do that?"

Running a hand through her pink quills and forcing herself to calm down, Amy searched her pockets once more and still didn't find the map. Her heart started racing and she felt numb for some reason. Where was the map? What could have possibly happened to it? The pink hedgehog trembled slightly and looked in her pockets for a third time, still coming up with nothing. Shadow was watching her closely, expecting her to find the map, but she never did. The black hedgehog could feel his blood beginning to boil and his hands clutched the camera so hard that he was afraid that he was going to break it in two.

"Are you playing head games with me, Rose? Because if you are, I assure you, you will _pay_," Shadow seethed through clenched teeth, eyes flashing with choleric rage. "Where the hell is the damn map?!"

Amy covered her face with her hands and inhaled deeply, feeling her stomach drop uncomfortably. The map was gone. It was gone. She had no idea where it was. Sonic trekked over to them and stood beside Shadow, wearing a blank expression. The pink hedgehog couldn't read his eyes either. All of it was emotionless. "I don't have it," she stated dryly, allowing her hands to fall limply at her sides. "We have to keep moving. I don't have the map."

"What the hell do you mean you don't have the map?!" Shadow roared, losing all control. He looked about ready to punch the girl in the face.

Sonic placed a hand upon the black hedgehog's shoulder, trying to calm him down before he did something regrettable. "Shadow, geez, just calm down, alright?" he said, but he sounded very upset too that Amy lost the map.

"I'm serious. I don't have it…" whispered the pink hedgehog, voice broken.

Shadow violently shoved Sonic off of him and lowered the camera a little, not caring what he was recording anymore. He took a step forward and towered over Amy's small form. The girl shrank back in fear, her knees shaking. "Are you freaking serious?! Are you serious, Rose?!"

"I-I don't have the map…o-okay…?" Amy whispered out shakily, still trembling from Shadow's apparent rage.

Sonic released a heavy sigh, pushing Shadow out of the way a little bit so he wouldn't hit the pink hedgehog. "That is so not cool, Amy. That really isn't cool."

"I know…I'm sorry…" Amy looked away from him, ashamed that she had somehow lost the map.

Sonic put on a serious look. "That is the most irresponsible thing you've ever done, Amy…"

Amy whimpered. "I-I know…"

"You really don't have the map, huh?" Shadow snarled at her, about ready to pounce on her and beat her face in. That's how furious he looked. "You don't have the damn map?!"

Amy shook her head. "One of you…one of you has to have the map," she muttered quietly, blinking back tears. "I put it in my pocket. I don't know how it could've gotten lost! It was always with me…I don't understand."

"Impossible," Sonic countered, shaking his head. "I gave the map back to you after we did a map check. Shadow and I always gave you the map back and you were in charge of the map, Amy. Don't try to blame us for this."

Amy seemed to be pondering in frustration. "I know," she commented, folding her arms as the wind blew against them within the silent woods. "And I've always put the map back in the same exact place, so one of you has to have it!"

"You dare to blame us?!" Shadow shouted at her, taking a step towards her. "It's YOUR fault that you lost the map! YOU were in CHARGE of it, Rose! It was your responsibility!"

The pink hedgehog didn't look at him. "Let's just go."

"Which way?" Sonic questioned her, frowning.

Amy randomly picked a direction. "That way."

"We're in the middle of the woods without a map, Amy," remarked Sonic, shaking his head.

"Exactly," added Shadow, still beyond ireful. "We're in the middle of the damn woods! We're just going to continue in the same direction that we've been walking in! We're bound to come across something!"

Sonic shook his head slowly, knowing that wasn't such a great idea, but what else could they do? They didn't have a map anymore. The blue hedgehog put his eyes on a sad Amy Rose and he sighed deeply. "I gave you back the map, Amy."

"Let's just go," Amy mumbled.

The three hedgehog started walking and Shadow shoved the camera back into the pink hedgehog's hands hard, almost knocking the wind out of her. Amy stumbled a little bit and tears filled her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. Sonic patted her shoulder, not wanting her to cry and Amy appreciated that, but she still felt stupid for losing the map.

"Why don't we run, Shadow? We're both fast," Sonic suggested, looking at the black hedgehog.

Shadow glared at him. "We can run as fast as we want, but if we don't know where we're going, then it really doesn't matter. Get it?"

"I get it…"

After that, all was silent.

The three individuals strolled along through the woods for another hour or so before they decided to take a break. Sonic was on his back in the dead leaves on the ground, underneath a dead tree. He stared up at the blue sky, past the many crooked tree branches. Amy plopped down upon the ground in front of him, recording him with her camera and Shadow preferred to lean against a tree, eyes closed in deep concentration. Amy sighed sadly and peered down into her lap.

"We need to work together," Sonic said suddenly. "We need to stop blaming each other and we need to work together. We're all in this together. If we work together, we can successfully get out of here, alright guys?"

Amy looked at him. "Okay."

"Hmph. Fine," Shadow stated, opening his eyes. "Our friends should probably be noticing that we didn't come back yet. They should come looking for us soon. I know Rouge and Omega know that I've been missing. I didn't show up for work today. We were supposed to go on a mission tasked by GUN."

"Tails should know that we've been missing too!" Sonic chattered, nodding his head.

"All of our friends!" Amy put in, grinning.

When their conversation was over, the tired trio moved on. They walked through the woods aimlessly, not sure where they were going, but hoping that they would run into something eventually. They came across a wide creek with water running through it. Sonic went over first with his speed and Shadow lazily hobbled across. When Amy got across her boots got wet and so did her socks. Sonic wouldn't stop laughing at her and Shadow just seemed highly amused, obviously thinking that she deserved it. Amy was extremely upset by this.

"You guys are jerks!" Amy screeched, becoming angry. She stomped her foot on the ground while she videotaped the two males. Sonic had his hands on his knees and he was chortling like there was no tomorrow. "You guys are big fat jerks! I hate you guys!"

Sonic smirked at her. "You love me."

"Whatever!"

Shadow rolled his red eyes. "We should keep moving."

"You guys seem to be in a better mood." Amy noticed, frowning at the two of them. "Just tell me, do either of you have the map? Please don't lie to me. Just please tell me. Do you guys have the map or not."

"I told you, I gave it back to you, Amy…" Sonic narrowed his eyes at her accusation.

Amy's frown deepened. "You guys aren't joking, are you?"

"No!"

Shadow shook his head. "No, Rose. This is all on you. Now, hand over the compass."

Muttering something nasty underneath her breath, the pink hedgehog dug into her pocket and pulled out the compass, handing it to him as she continued to record. "We've been screwed the moment we got out here. I bet you didn't even know where we were to begin with, Rose," Shadow grumbled indifferently, peering down at the compass in his palm, trying to figure out which way they should go. "You messed us up from the beginning."

"You're a JERK!"

Sonic sighed loudly and shook his head, walking ahead of them. "Come on, you two. We're supposed to be working together," the blue hedgehog commented.

Amy snatched the compass out of the Ultimate Life Form's hands and started walking after her blue hero. Shadow growled lowly, but followed them.

So, the hedgehogs started walking again, this time not conversing with each other at all. They were all pretty much irritated with each other at the moment. Shadow was thoroughly done with Amy and he wanted nothing more to do with her. Sonic didn't feel like talking and he was slowly losing hope that they would ever get out of the woods. It started to get dark as the day moved into deep evening. Amy breathed heavily as she started recording again with her camera, sniffing. Shadow and Sonic were way up ahead, constantly walking at a fast pace.

Suddenly, something happened.

"Amy, get over here!" Sonic hollered from where he was, staring at something with wide green eyes. "There's all sorts of stuff down here!"

Amy felt her heart racing as she started jogging towards the two other hedgehogs. "What? What kind of stuff?!" she shouted out at them.

"Like food and stuff!"

Confusion colored the pink hedgehog's face as she continued to jog after them. "What?"

"Food and stuff is hanging all around us! Look around you!"

Finally noticing, Amy peered around the area and slowed down to a stop, finally noticing all of the food and stuff hanging from the bare trees within the woods. It was like someone used all these materials to form some kind of eerie symbol. All of the symbols looked the same, like some kind of deformed T, but with two legs at the bottom. Amy felt her heart lurch into her throat and she trembled a little.

"They're all over the place…" trailed Sonic, looking around with his green eyes.

"What the hell are these things?" Shadow wanted to know as he fingered one of the things hanging from the trees. Some of the things were made out of small twigs, but it was clear that someone crafted them and purposely hung them up.

Amy made sure to record all of it, wanting to get that good footage. Her mind was chaotic and her heart was beating against her chest like a rapid drum, but she pushed away her fear to allow herself to become awestruck. Who in the world did this? How long had these things been hanging up like that? Amy videotaped the things for about thirty minutes as it started to get dark outside. She was still desperately trying to figure out what all of this meant and how it happened. She could tell that Sonic and Shadow were doing the same from where they were.

"This is creepy…" chatted Sonic, sounding very uncomfortable. "The creepiest thing I've ever witnessed."

"Can we get out of here now?" Even Shadow was disturbed by this. He wanted nothing to do with any of what was going on here. Something about those things hanging in the trees was very wrong and he got a dark feeling. He felt cold all of a sudden. "Can we go? Now?"

"Yeah, can we go please?" Sonic questioned, wanting to leave as well.

Amy recorded for a few more minutes. "Hold on."

"Amy, you've got enough, alright? Let's go." Sonic went over and looped his arm around the pink hedgehog's, tugging her away from the spookiness.

Amy pulled her arm out of his grasp and continued to film some more, wanting to get all of this on camera. "Wait! Just hold on!"

"You've got enough!" Shadow roared at her, causing her to flinch. "Let's. Get. Out. Of here!"

"Okay, okay, okay!" Amy shot back, putting on a sad expression. "We're leaving right now!" The pink hedgehog started following Sonic and Shadow through the woods once more, still recording as they went.

Once they got as far away from the sight as possible, Sonic seemed to have lost it as he stopped walking, looking around with wild eyes. He looked to the sky and howled, "HELP! HELP! HELP US! PLEASE HELP US!" Sonic totally lost it.

"Sonic, please stop!" Amy wailed; Sonic was scaring her to death. Since when did Sonic cry out for help? That told Amy that he was really frightened.

"Yelling senselessly is not going to get us out of here, Sonic," remarked Shadow, rolling his red eyes at the blue hedgehog. What did Sonic hope to accomplish by hollering like that? The only thing he was doing was attracting unwanted attention.

Sonic's shoulders sagged down and he breathed out a heavy sigh, calming down immediately. A disappointed expression decorated his features and he seemed downcast. Amy walked over and put her arms around him, shutting off her camera. Sonic didn't even push her off. Shadow glanced at the sky and noticed that the sun had set already. It was time to set up camp once again, unfortunately.

"Let's set up camp here…" muttered the black hedgehog. "I think we're far away enough from that…unpleasant sight."

The two hedgehogs agreed.

Amy put up her pink tent and unzipped the opening. She kicked off her boots and sat down in the tent, recording in the darkness with her camera as Shadow turned on a flashlight. Sonic was about to start a fire, but Shadow quickly stopped him.

"No. I don't think we should light a fire," Shadow told him, shaking his head from side to side. "I don't think that's a good idea. So far we've lit two fires and we heard the sounds in the night. The first night we didn't light a fire and nothing happened."

Amy wanted to tell him about the cackling, but decided against it. "Okay. Shadow's right."

"Of course I'm right." Shadow snorted, crossing his arms over his chest in a firm fold. "We light fires, they follow us. So far, I haven't even heard anyone following us."

"You should probably turn that light off too." Sonic motioned toward the flashlight in Shadow's hand. "That could attract them too."

Shadow immediately flipped the switch and the flashlight turned off, putting them in eternal darkness. Sonic fumbled around in the darkness before finding the tent. Well, he actually found Amy since she was sitting in the entrance and he bumped into her. Amy fell backwards onto her back and Sonic fell on top of her. Giggling could be heard from Amy and Sonic groaned in frustration, not liking this position at all. Before Amy could crush him in a hug, Sonic rolled off of her and got into his side of the tent, squished against the female. Shadow shoved himself into the tent next and sat his flashlight down. After that, he zipped the tent up and grumbled something about being squished in a tent with two incompetent hedgehogs.

"Sonic, can we cuddle?" asked Amy, turning around to face him.

Sonic gave her his back. "No, Amy. Just…no."

"Let's just go to sleep," muttered Shadow, laying down on his side and putting his hand underneath his head as a pillow. It didn't work though.

Amy and Sonic agreed and the three hedgehogs were sent into a slumber after a little while.


	5. Nowhere

**The Blair Witch Project**

**Chapter 5: Nowhere**

* * *

><p>The trio of sleepy hedgehogs were now fully awake and alert. A little while ago, Amy had woken up because she heard some kind of sounds outside. She quickly woke up Shadow and Sonic and blubbered to them about the noises. The sounds didn't sound like the ones from last night or the night before. This time it sounded like…low laughter coming from the distance. Amy took out her camera and instantly started recording. Shadow turned on a flashlight and just looked grumpy, not scared of whatever was out there. Sonic's expression was blank, but Amy could see the terror in his green eyes. The blue hedgehog's fear caused her fright to double. She had never seen her hero look so frightened before and that scared her even more than what was outside. If Sonic was scared, then she had every right to be petrified. "Do you hear that?" she whispered to her companions, shakily recording their faces within the tiny tent. The low laughter came again and she shuddered, taking in a sharp breath of a gasp.<p>

After a little bit, the eerie laughter turned into something indescribable. Whatever it was, it didn't sound like a human. The voice became warped and there was the sound of cracking and snapping branches from around them. Amy huddled close to the two hedgehogs and Sonic put an arm around the petite girl, pulling her close against him. Amy didn't know if it was for his comfort or for her, but she was beyond horrified. Shadow, however, just seemed annoyed as he sat there, holding the flashlight and shining it at them. Amy still held up the camera and was recording. Her heart was beating wildly against her chest and she was fighting hard to keep the tears out of her eyes. Now the terrifying noises sounded like the laughter of little children outside. There was giggling and then there was heavy breathing and then there was that warped voice again. The snapping of branches could still be heard and it put Sonic and Amy on edge.

Shadow was miffed at their behavior. "It's just-"

Suddenly, the tent began shaking like crazy. Amy screamed and Sonic released a yell of fright. Shadow put on a surprised look and seemed disturbed now. Amy continued screaming as Sonic unzipped the tent and bolted out like there was no tomorrow. Amy scrambled after him, still holding her camera as she ran.

"Wait!" Shadow shouted, going after them and running into the darkness with his flashlight.

"Hurry up, you guys!" Sonic yelled from way up ahead within the darkness. The sounds around them intensified as the three of them ran.

Amy was crying as she continued running after her hero. "Wait! Wait for me, Sonic! WAIT!"

"Hold on!" roared Shadow as he shined the flashlight everywhere as they continued running for their lives. The giggling of children and the erratic breathing of something evil penetrated his ears and a dark feeling came over him.

"WHAT IS THAT?!" Amy screamed out suddenly, looking to her left as she ran. "WHAT IS THAT?!" It sounded like the pink hedgehog was struggling to get air into her lungs as she was wild with pure trepidation. Shadow shone the flashlight in the direction of where she was looking and saw something abnormal moving through the darkness between the bare trees. The black hedgehog couldn't quite make it out, but he knew it didn't seem entirely human.

Amy was panting wildly as she finally reached Sonic, who was now standing there waiting for them. Sonic appeared to be petrified as he was staring in the direction of where Amy was looking in when she was screaming. Shadow stopped next to them and could no longer see what Amy had seen that had been moving through the darkness. He still couldn't figure out what it was.

"Shadow, turn off your flashlight!" Sonic hissed at the black hedgehog, crouching low to the ground.

Trembling and weeping, Amy lifted up her camera and recorded everything around them, getting on the ground next to her blue hero. Shadow quickly turned off his flashlight and got down on the ground next to them, alert and ready.

The sounds had ceased and it was dead silence all around them, but the three of them were still on edge.

"What's going on? What the heck was that?" Sonic whispered frantically to his companions, trying to see into the darkness. "What's going on? Somebody tell me what's going on."

"I don't know!" Shadow hissed back in a whisper, looking just as lost as he was.

Amy tried to wipe her tears away, but they still came. Her body was shaking violently and she desperately tried to be brave, but she was completely horrified about what just happened. "D-Did you guys hear that baby screaming…?" she whispered to them, almost sobbing.

Shadow pinched her arm and she yelped. "There was no damn baby."

"I heard a baby…"

"There was no damn baby out here, Rose!" Shadow hissed at her like a venomous snake. "I didn't hear a baby."

Amy shook her head. "I-I heard it…"

"Okay, okay…" Sonic muttered quietly, wanting them to stop their banter. "I haven't heard anything since we've run away. I don't hear anything else."

The pink hedgehog shushed him, finally getting her tears under control. "Let's just be quiet, okay? Let's just be quiet."

"…Okay."

The three hedgehogs stayed in that same position on the ground all night long, listening out for anything else. They didn't dare try to go back to the tent so soon. When the sun started coming up again and there was light, Amy got up from the ground and stretched out her legs, turning on her camera again and recording. The fear she had experienced last night had faded away a little bit, but she was still filled with trepidation. What exactly had she seen last night? What was that? What was going on? Was it the Blair Witch?

"I think it's safe to go back now, guys," Amy said quietly, staring at the two males.

Sonic viewed her with reluctance.

Amy caught his look. "The sun's up, we should be okay now, Sonic."

"Rose is right," Shadow talked, getting to his feet and stretching out his limbs. He didn't like being on the ground all night like that. "Now that we can see, we should be alright."

Sonic jumped to his feet and didn't look at his friends. "Let's just go pack our stuff and let's just get out of these woods, okay? Come on."

When they got back to their campsite, they were shocked to see that the tent had been messed with and that some of their packs were missing. Amy stepped over, inspecting the place. "Where's my pack?"

"Your pack is over there." Shadow pointed at Amy's pink backpack on the ground next to the tent. "Where the hell is my pack?"

"I don't see mine anywhere…" mumbled Sonic, looking around at all of the things in disarray on the ground.

Shadow slammed his fist into a nearby tree, absolutely infuriated. "What the hell, man?! Who the hell is screwing with us out here?!"

Sonic wandered over to his canteen on the ground, seeing a wet spot next to it. "They spilled all my water," he commented, crouching down and peering at it with disdain.

"That's not water," Shadow talked, going over and looking down. Amy went over too. "That looks like slime."

"That's not…" Sonic reached down and touched it, seeing how sticky it was. "It _is_ slime."

All three of them felt darkness settle over their hearts.

"What the hell is that?" Shadow demanded to know.

"I don't know…"

Amy was still recording as she looked around at all of the things that were thrown about on the ground. "Whose stuff was thrown around all over the place?"

"It's my stuff, alright?" Sonic seemed agitated as he glanced around at everything, picking up his canteen and then hurling it off somewhere. "Can you cut that camera off, Amy? I'm not interested anymore, okay?"

"Wait…" Amy continued to document everything.

Shadow started gathering all of the things that he could find around the area, not daring to touch Sonic's things. Why were Sonic's things only thrown around? That didn't make any sense. The black hedgehog picked up the pink hedgehog's backpack and sat it next to her. After that, he started folding up the tent and whatnot.

Sonic glowered at Amy. "Amy, turn the camera off. This is not funny."

"Do I look like I'm laughing at all?" Amy questioned him, frowning at him.

"No, but you're going around doing your documentary thing, Amy," Sonic retorted, still very much agitated. "You're still videotaping everything when you don't even need to!"

Suddenly, Shadow marched over to Amy and tried to take the camera away from her and Amy freaked out, shoving the black hedgehog away. "Don't touch my camera!"

"Then stop it with the damn videotaping!" Shadow howled back at her, still trying to go for the camera.

Amy bit into his hand and Shadow yowled with pain, stumbling back and cursing loudly to the sky. Amy backed away from him as Sonic just watched with wide eyes, surprised by this display. The pink hedgehog continued to record the black hedgehog, breathing heavily with fear and with anger.

"You bite me again and I will throw you into a damn creek!" Shadow hollered at her crazily, actually prepared to go through with that threat.

"Touch my camera again and I _will_ bite you again!" Amy screamed at him.

"TURN THAT DAMN CAMERA OFF!"

Sonic rushed over to the two of them and shook his head. "You guys, stop! You are both not acting right! Don't hurt each other! Just calm down, okay?!"

Shadow seemed to find sense in the faker's words and he forced himself to calm down. "Fine! Fine…" Shadow turned away from them and crossed his arms over his chest in a firm fold.

"I'm sorry…" Amy apologized to Shadow, tears running down her cheeks as she blubbered.

Shadow stared at her for a long moment before asking, "Are you alright, Rose?"

"Yeah, I'm just…" Amy didn't finish that sentence and she turned off the camera, looking down at the ground.

"Look, let's just go, you guys," Sonic announced, not looking happy at all.

They both agreed.

The hedgehogs gathered most of their things and moved on through the woods once more, taking a random direction and hoping that they would find the car soon. They walked for a few hours and even found another creek with water rushing through it. There was a log over it that they could cross and they did that with ease, but with Sonic freaking out about the water again.

Eventually, they stopped for a break. Amy sat down on a tree stump and handed Shadow her camera. Shadow took it and turned it on, videotaping the pink hedgehog. He felt bad about what he did earlier and he could tell that Amy felt bad about biting him like that. Sonic didn't have anything to say as he paced around the area with impatience.

"I can see why you like this video camera so much," commented Shadow dully as he zoomed in on the pink girl's face.

Amy pursed her lips and looked down at her lap. "You do?" she asked.

"Yeah," Shadow dryly stated. "It's not reality."

"I think reality is telling us to keep moving," Sonic piped up, still pacing with his hands behind his back. "We have to keep moving, guys. We can't take breaks like this."

Amy didn't respond to that and she kept her head down, drawing circles on her red dress. Shadow moved the camera over to the blue hedgehog and Sonic started walking away from them, fed up. Clearly, the blue guy had lost it. Sonic stood next to a tree, mumbling to himself and shaking his head from time to time; he was absolutely anxious and seemed as though he wanted to get out of there right away.

They all did.

"Sonic!" Amy called out to him after a moment, lifting her head up.

Shadow peered at the pink hedgehog. "No, Amy. Leave him alone for now. He needs to be alone. I think he's lost it."

"We're all losing it…"

"I know that."

Amy straightened up and glanced worriedly in Sonic's direction. "We have got to go, Shadow. It is hard for all of us to hold it together, but we do need to go. We can't stay here. I don't think I can spend another night in these woods, Shadow."

"I know," Shadow mumbled. "I understand that, but Sonic really does need some time to calm himself down."

"We need to get out of here in one piece and this is not helping," retorted Amy.

"Tell me something I don't know." Shadow threw her a sarcastic look.

Amy frowned at him.

"Hey, why was all of that slime all over my stuff?" Sonic wanted to know, turning around to look at them all of a sudden. There was a defeated expression resting on his face. "Huh? Why was that? Why were all my things thrown around like that?"

"Let's go." Amy didn't know the answer to that as she got up from the tree stump, taking the camera away from the Ultimate Life Form. "Let's go. If we keep moving south, we'll get out." Amy didn't fully believe in her own words.

Sonic did not move.

"Please…" Amy said quietly, walking over to him and recording his face.

Sonic started shaking his head. "I don't want to set up camp another night, Amy…"

"Sonic, none of us do."

"I know," muttered the blue speedster. "I know."

Shadow stepped over to them and folded his arms over his chest. "Whatever that was last night is going to come back. We know that for a fact."

"Don't say that," Amy told the black hedgehog. "We don't know that for a fact."

Shadow stared at her as if she had grown a second head. "Whatever that was came to us three times in a row and it's getting worse every night."

"I would love to hear this, but can we just please go?" Amy really didn't want to talk about last night. She just wanted to keep moving. The faster they moved, the faster they would get to the car.

"They might very well go on forever, Rose," Shadow told her gravely. "They might come back tonight. There is a very high possibility of that happening tonight, and you know that."

Not wanting to hear any more of that, the pink hedgehog whirled around and started walking through the woods again, not looking back to see if the two males were following. She wanted to get out. She just wanted to go home. Sonic and Shadow were behind her, walking slowly. Amy walked quickly, still recording with her camera. When she turned it off, she huffed loudly and tried to think. Their friends should be looking for them now, right? Were they even looking? It was starting to get dark again and Amy was becoming terrified. What would happen tonight? Would they be attacked this time?

The three hedgehogs trekked for about another hour until they came across something horrifying. Sonic dashed over to the creek in front of them and could see a thick log over it. It looked extremely familiar and it caused them all to feel dizzy. "That's the tree we crossed!" Sonic blared. "That tree is down! That's the same one!"

"This can't be happening!" Shadow shouted, going over to join Sonic as they walked alongside the creek. Shadow was trying to find something different, anything that would tell them that they were not seeing what they were seeing. But it was all true and there was nothing he could do to change it. "Why is this happening?! What the hell?!"

"No!" Sonic wailed.

"No…no…" Amy whimpered, feeling tears sting her eyes as she sluggishly followed the other two hedgehogs. Amy was shaking from head to toe as she gazed at the creek. "No. This can't be happening. No…please no."

"No!"

"What the freaking hell!"

Amy shook her head vigorously, refusing to believe it. "No, no…Sonic, it's not the same log. It's not…the same log, Sonic! It's not!"

"It's the same one!"

"No it's not! It's not!" Amy didn't want to believe it.

Shadow spun around to look at her from where she was. "It is! Open your eyes, Rose!"

Amy stumbled forward, leaning against a tree and breathing heavily. "It's not the same log…" she whimpered again, more tears gathering in her eyes. "It's not…it's not the same log…" Amy collapsed upon her knees in front of the log, finally breaking down. The tears roamed her cheeks and she wept. "It's the same log…"

"I can't believe this!" Sonic yelled from the distance.

"It's the same log…" Amy whispered, in a daze as her tears continued to fall. "It's the same log." Amy bowed her head and turned off her camera, crying while her shoulders shook.

They have been going in a circle.

They didn't get _anywhere_.

Trembling, Amy put her camera back on and recorded her face. She was still crying, but she was calming down a little bit. "Okay. It's okay," she told herself, wiping her tears away with the back of her hand. "It's okay."

Shadow eventually went over and stood beside her, watching the water rush through the creek. He was staring at it coldly, an untellable expression dancing along his facial features. Sonic was standing on Amy's other side, grim.

"Where…where do you guys want to go?" Amy queried, climbing back to her feet and recording the creek. "Today south didn't work out so…so I guess tomorrow we'll go east? I don't know, okay? I don't know anything anymore. I don't know what to say."

"How the hell did we walk south all day and wind up back here?" Shadow demanded to know, his tone icy and unforgiving. He was now glowering at the pink hedgehog with disdain.

"We walked south all day, okay!" Amy shouted at him, sounding like she was about to burst into tears again. "We walked south all freaking day! I don't know how we ended up here!"

Disgusted, Shadow turned away from her and walked off somewhere for the time being. Later on that day, Sonic grabbed Amy's camera and started messing with it, playing back the footage from before for a few minutes. He watched that for a little while before recording and putting the camera on Amy. Amy was leaning against a tree, looking very grave. Sonic zoomed in on her features and didn't say anything.

Amy noticed him filming. "I don't know what you and Shadow expect me to do. Do you expect me to do something about this, huh?"

Sonic did not answer.

Amy became a little irritated. "What do you want to do, Sonic?"

Sonic still said nothing.

"Sonic?"

"You want to make movies, Amy," remarked Sonic sarcastically. "You know what we're here to do. Let's make some movies." Sonic zoomed in on her face again with the camera.

"Leave me alone, Sonic!" Amy hissed at him, feeling angry tears start to form in her eyes. "Stop messing with me!"

Shadow groaned loudly as he trekked over to them, contempt painting his face. "Stop it with your yapping. I don't want any more arguments. That does nothing."

The two hedgehogs said nothing.

"I got first watch. Let's set up camp," Shadow ordered. "I got first watch."

Nobody moved.

Sonic kept staring at Amy. "Show more emotion than that, Amy."

Amy did not look at him.

"Come on," growled Shadow. "We've got things to prepare for."

Sonic gave him an acid glare before turning back to Amy, still recording her. "Okay, here's your motivation, you're lost and you're angry in the woods and no one is here to help you!" Sonic put the camera in her face, walking closer to her. Amy just stood there, not looking at him, tears rolling down her cheeks. "There's a freaking witch and she keeps leaving crap outside your door! There's no one here to help you! She left little trinkets and you freaking took one of them! She ran after us, there's no one here to help you! We walked for fifteen hours today!" Sonic's voice was getting louder and louder.

"Sonic…" Shadow warned him, knowing that Sonic had completely lost it by now. He would never treat Amy like that if he was his perfectly normal self.

More tears poured out of the pink hedgehog's eyes as she listened to Sonic. Sonic completely ignored the black hedgehog and continued to yell in Amy's face as he recorded her.

"We ended up in the same place! There's no one here to help you! That's your motivation!" Sonic howled crazily at the pink hedgehog and Amy finally broke down.

Putting her face in her hands, Amy whimpered, "Stop…"

"THAT'S YOUR MOTIVATION!"

Amy's shoulders shook with violent sobs. "Stop…please stop…Sonic…"

"Sonic, that's enough!" Shadow barked at the blue hedgehog, glowering at him angrily. "This is so unlike you!"

Sonic whirled around to face the Ultimate Life Form. "No! She's still making movies, Shadow! Even after everything we've been through here in these woods, she's still recording every step of the way!"

"Just please stop…please stop yelling at me…" Amy still had her face in her hands and she was still sobbing.

Sonic finally turned off the camera and took a step back, shoving the camera into Amy's hands. The blue hedgehog instantly appeared to look guilty about hurting Amy's feelings, but he wasn't going to take back what he said until they got out of the woods.

Without a word, Shadow started setting up camp, putting the pink tent up again and getting inside. It was dark now and he had the flashlight in his hand turned on. Amy was sitting in the tent with him and Sonic was also in there. Amy and Sonic were not speaking to each other and Shadow was annoyed by this. They were both silent and not saying anything at all.

Amy opened up a magazine and started reading it quietly to herself. Sonic was trying to get some sleep now. Shadow just had the flashlight on for Amy and was just staring straight ahead at nothing, waiting for something to happen tonight. Shadow picked up a chocolate bar that he had found in Amy's backpack and started munching on it silently.

"I'm sorry, Amy…" Sonic quiet voice drifted throughout the tent.

Amy froze and glanced at him. She thought about his apology, but then thought back to him yelling at her. It made her form go rigid and she refused to say anything to him. Going back to her magazine, Amy flipped a page and just completely ignored him.

Sonic sat up and turned towards her. "Ames?"

Amy still ignored him.

Guilty and hesitant, the blue hedgehog lifted his hand and placed it over hers. Amy gasped softly and turned her head towards him. "Amy, I'm really sorry about…about yelling at you, okay? I'm just…I'm just sick of these woods and I really want to go home. That's all. I was taking my frustration out on you."

"I forgive you, Sonic." Amy gave him a small smile.

Satisfied, the speedster released her hand and turned back around, giving her his back. Then, he closed his eyes and allowed sleep to claim him. Maybe when they got out of the woods he could take Amy out on a date. He knew that would definitely make her feel better.

Maybe.


	6. Disappearance

**The Blair Witch Project**

**Chapter 6: Disappearance**

* * *

><p>"Sonic? <em>Sonic<em>? SONIC!"

Shadow poked his head out of the tent, blinking his red eyes several times to clear away the sleepiness. When he was through with that action, he could see Amy walking forward, frantic and looking around with fright evident on her features. Shadow wondered what she was going on about, but then realized he didn't see Sonic anywhere. Crawling out of the tent, Shadow got to his feet and joined Amy on the search. Clearly, Amy was freaking out about Sonic's sudden disappearance.

"SONIC!"

Irked, the black hedgehog put his red eyes on the pink hedgehog. He wanted her to stop screaming like that. She was screaming Sonic's name as if he was dead or something, which disturbed Shadow greatly. _Where_ did Sonic go? He wouldn't have left them like that. That wasn't like Sonic. Either something happened to him or, well, he didn't know. Shadow hoped that the faker was alright. Sonic was his friend, despite how he talked to him and treated him. Shadow didn't want anything bad happening to his friend.

"SONIC!"

"Rose, stop screaming like that," Shadow told her, shaking his head and feeling as though his ears were going to start bleeding. "The faker isn't here, apparently. You're just attracting unwanted attention to us right now. Maybe he went somewhere to go use the bathroom or something. You don't know what he did. He could be on his way at any moment." Shadow wanted to calm her down. Did Sonic really leave him on his own with this pink hedgehog?

Amy ignored him. "SOOOOONIIIIIIC!"

"Rose! He's probably at the river or something!" Shadow barked at her.

"If he was at the river, he would've answered me by now, Shadow!" Amy retorted worriedly, tears gathering in her eyes as she thought about what happened to her darling Sonic. The pink hedgehog was recording with her camera, still looking around for the blue speedster. "SONIC!"

Shadow knew she had a point there. Cupping his hands around his mouth he hollered, "SONIC!"

There was no answer.

Amy started walking over to Shadow. "Shadow, do you remember what Sonic said yesterday?"

"What?" Shadow didn't.

"About…about that disgusting stuff on his bag," she replied quietly, trying to calm herself down. She was so worried about Sonic and she wondered if he would just show up. "SONIC!"

Shadow flinched from her screaming. "Yeah, what about it?" Shadow didn't see the significance of discussing about something Sonic talked about yesterday. What did that have to do with anything?

"What if…that had something to do with the Blair Witch?" questioned Amy, trembling. "What if the Blair Witch took Sonic? What if…what if she took him?"

Shadow rolled his red eyes. The black hedgehog still refused to believe in some witch. He still thought that there were people out there messing with them, but there was another part of him that didn't believe that either. "Amy, there is no Blair Witch, alright? Let's just start moving. We have to look for him, okay?"

Amy nodded hesitantly, but she started gathering her things and putting on her backpack. Shaking, she kept recording as she and Shadow set off through the woods again, this time looking for Sonic and a way out of there.

"Shadow! We can't even find the car, how are we possibly going to find Sonic?" Amy was about to break down again as she followed the black hedgehog along. There were tears in her eyes and she just wanted to sink down to her knees and weep the rest of the day. She felt so very hopeless.

"Just come on, Rose," Shadow commented, narrowing his eyes at her as he walked. "We'll find Sonic. If we find the car first, we'll just call the police or something to help us find him in these woods, okay? We're going to find Sonic."

Amy shut off the camera and suddenly collapsed against Shadow. Shadow was stunned and he stumbled back a little as Amy clung to him, weeping loudly as she shut her eyes. Shadow didn't know what to do. He hesitated before awkwardly, hugging her back. "Rose, we're going to find him. Here, let's just stop for a little while and wait. Maybe he'll come to us. Just…hang in there, okay?" Shadow wasn't good at this consoling stuff.

"O-Okay…"

And so they did.

Shadow sat on top of a tree stump, arms folded over his chest while Amy sat on the ground, her legs crossed. She turned on her video camera again and started recording Shadow.

"How do you feel about east?" she questioned him dully.

"How do I feel about east?" Shadow echoed.

Amy shrugged. "South didn't work out."

Shadow was silent for a very long time before he opened his mouth and asked, "Which wicked witch was worse; the wicked witch of the east or the wicked witch of the west?"

"The wicked witch of the west was the bad one…" Amy mumbled in reply, sounding weary.

"Then let's go east."

Shadow slid off of the tree stump and walked over to the pink hedgehog, holding out his gloved hand for her to take. Amy took it and Shadow pulled her up with ease. After that, the two of them started walking, going east. They walked for an hour or so until they heard a strange noise from somewhere.

"What was that?" Amy asked weakly, turning in the direction of the sound, using her camera to record over there.

"Sonic?" Shadow called out, hoping it was the blue hero. "Sonic?"

There was no answer.

"It's not him. Let's just keep moving." Shadow grabbed Amy's arm and he pulled her forward.

"Okay…"

The two of them continued on, not stopping for any breaks. When it got to evening, they had to stop to set up camp. Amy helped Shadow put the tent up and then the two of them just sat in the tent as it got darker and darker outside. Shadow turned on a flashlight and Amy zipped up the tent, shaking a little bit due to the cold.

"Are you not going to read your magazine?" Shadow questioned the pink hedgehog, shining the flashlight in her face wonderingly.

"No…"

"Why?"

Amy pulled her knees up to her chest and just stared straight ahead, sniffling a little bit. She rubbed some tears out of her eyes and sighed deeply. "Where do you think Shadow is?" she questioned him.

"I don't know, Rose…"

Amy bowed her head. "I hope he's okay. I don't want anything bad happening to him."

"Sonic is capable of taking care of himself."

"But against the Blair Witch?" Amy turned her head to look at him, staring into his red eyes.

Shadow sighed. "Rose, there is no witch, alright?"

"Keep telling yourself that."

Shadow balled his hands into tight fists and he gritted his teeth, becoming very aggravated. "Just stop talking about this nonsense witch, alright? If there even is a witch, I won't let her get you, alright? I'm going to protect you, Rose."

"Thanks…"

After that, the two of them went to sleep. However, they were woken up at night by some heinous sounds. The noises were very indescribable, but they sounded evil. Amy clung to Shadow as she got out her camera, turning it on and videotaping it. The sound kind of reminded Amy of someone wailing cruelly to the skies.

Suddenly, the sounds turned into someone howling in pure agony. It sounded surprisingly like Sonic!

Amy's breathing increased and she screamed, "SONIC?!"

Shadow quickly unzipped the tent and poked his head out. "Sonic?!"

The noises stopped abruptly.

"It…it stopped." There were tears rolling down Amy's cheeks as she continued to record the darkness.

"Where was it coming from?" Shadow was highly disturbed. Was Sonic being killed? What was happening? Was he being attacked? He had no clue.

Then the sound came again, but it was of an infant crying into the darkness. Amy huddled closer to the black hedgehog as Shadow turned on his flashlight.

The noise stopped.

"Sonic! Tell me where you are!" Shadow roared loudly.

Then it came again. This time it was Sonic and he was screaming in pain, calling out for help. Amy started whimpering and crying even more. Shadow wanted to go out and look for him, but he didn't know where to start looking! It sounded like it was coming from all around them!

Another howl came from the distance.

"Sonic!" Amy screamed, getting out of the tent and moving forward, looking around. "Sonic, please say something! Where are you?!"

Shadow got out of the tent too and followed the pink hedgehog. "Sonic, are you out there? Tell us where you are, Sonic!"

The sound of a baby crying came once more.

"I don't know if it's really him…" Shadow trailed off, clearly disturbed and bothered by what was going on around them. He glanced at Amy and saw that she looked really broken.

"SONIC!" she wailed.

Shadow fell silent.

"I don't even know where to look!" Amy cried, frantically searching around the area with her eyes. She was crying and blubbering and breathing heavily. "Shadow, I don't know where to look!"

"Sonic!" Shadow decided to call out again.

They did not get a reply.

"TELL ME WHERE YOU ARE, SONIC!" Shadow hollered once more, cupping his hands around his mouth while still holding the flashlight. His voice echoed throughout the dark woods.

Amy collapsed to her knees and just sobbed.

The next morning, Amy woke up very early. Shadow was still sleeping in the tent. Amy took out her camera and started recording the black hedgehog's face. She grabbed the blanket that was covering him and pulled it down a little bit. "Just want to show the camera that Shadow is still here, fortunately." After that, Amy unzipped the tent and crawled out. She was shocked and horrified to see a little trinket sitting in front of the tent. The trinket was made up of twigs and was all tied together by a piece of string.

"What…?" she whispered. "Shadow."

Shadow heard her and he woke up, groaning a little bit. "What?"

"There's something out here…"

Shadow got out of the tent and saw the thing on the ground. The thing did nothing to disturb him and just figured that whoever was messing with them didn't want to stop. The black hedgehog narrowed his red eyes. "Just get that thing out of here."

"Okay…" Amy picked it up reluctantly. "Okay. I'm getting rid of it. I'm getting rid of it now. I'm taking it away." The pink hedgehog started walking away with it as Shadow rummaged through his bag for something to eat. "I'm just…gonna throw it." Amy hurled the thing away and then stared at it, trying not to cry.

As Amy did that, Shadow didn't feel like moving at all. He had managed to find a granola bar inside of his bag, but it was the last one. Sighing, he unwrapped it and then tore a piece off, throwing it into his mouth and chewing on it. He was going to save the other half for Amy since he knew that she didn't have anything else to eat. Shadow couldn't fathom what happened to Sonic. The black hedgehog was already assuming the worse. Clearly, Sonic had been attacked last night and something bad happened to him. That was the only reason he could come up with. Why else would he be howling like that? Shadow didn't want to believe it, but it was true. There was also the sound of a baby crying last night too. Where the hell did that come from? Shadow didn't know. As time went on, Shadow started to believe more and more about this Blair Witch. Shadow didn't want any part of it, but he wasn't going to admit that to Amy. All he wanted was to find Sonic and to get out of there as soon as possible.

Amy paced around and removed her tears, looking back at the thing that had been in front of the tent. Deciding to thoroughly inspect it, the pink hedgehog trekked over to the trinket and sat down in front of it, crossing her legs. She kept recording with her camera as she grasped the string, untying it. It opened up and revealed a piece of cloth inside. The cloth was made into a tiny sack and it was tied delicately at the top. Amy positioned the camera on her lap and used both hands to untie the thing. She noticed, with great fear, that the small sack was moist with blood.

When she finally got the sack open, she dropped it instantly and a terrible scream ripped through her throat and blasted out of her mouth. Her breathing increased in its speed and her heart pounded against her chest painfully. Amy scooted away from it and stared upon it in complete horror.

Inside the sack, there were teeth and blood all over.

Panting heavily, Amy felt tears sting her eyes and roll down her cheeks. She picked up her camera out of her lap and was hyperventilating at the sight. The poor girl brought the camera back around and recorded the teeth inside along with all the blood. It was sticky and looked fresh. Amy felt vomit rise into her throat. There were about six of them in there! The pink hedgehog looked at her hands and noticed that there were blood on her gloves. Amy felt dizzy and she scooted away from it some more. The pink hedgehog hopped to her feet and ran over to a nearby tiny creek. Crouching down, she stuck her glove in the water and swooshed it around, trying to get rid of the blood.

"Rose?!" Shadow called from afar.

"I'm over here!" Amy answered, trying to sound confident, but her voice was watery and it sounded like she were about to cry. "I'm just washing my hands off!"

"What?!"

"I'm just washing my hands off!" Amy repeated, blinking back her tears. Amy knew, she knew deep within her heart that those teeth belonged to Sonic. She just knew. Who else would they belong to? Sonic had been screaming in agony last night. That must have been why. The Blair Witch had torn out his teeth last night. That was what happened. Amy felt sick in her stomach and she felt about ready to pass out. She didn't want to tell Shadow. She didn't even want to speak of it. An overwhelming feeling of sorrow smacked into her and she shut her eyes, trying not to break out into sobs.

When Shadow reached her, Amy was still fighting hard to keep the tears away, but Shadow already knew that there was something wrong with her. Shadow could see the traumatized and remorseful look on her face. There was also great fear there too. Shadow took the camera away from her and Amy walked a little bit ahead of him, pacing around, features distorted.

"Rose…are you alright?" Shadow demanded to know, narrowing his red eyes.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Amy replied to him, the tears finally escaping her eyes as she tried her hardest not to break down right then and there. She kept fidgeting constantly and darting her eyes all over the place. "I'm okay, I'm okay."

Then, Amy bent down and grabbed her pink backpack, struggling to put it on. Shadow had packed all of their things already and he was now just recording her, a concerned expression dancing along his facial features.

"Do you need help with that?" Shadow asked her.

Amy shook her head, shaking. "No. I got it."

"What happened, Rose?"

"N-Nothing…" Amy blubbered, finally getting her backpack on. "I-I'm just…I'm tired and I'm hungry. I just want to go home…that's all, Shadow. And I'm very scared." More tears started rolling down her cheeks.

Shadow stared at her, not believing her for a second. "Amy…"

"I'm fine, Shadow," Amy told him firmly, shaking her head. "Can we please just go now? Please?"

Shadow relented and didn't ask any more questions. The black hedgehog cut the camera off and helped her to her feet. The two of them continued through the woods, Amy using the compass to navigate. They still had no idea where they were going and Shadow was still trying to figure out what happened to Sonic. Amy still refused to tell Shadow about the teeth that obviously belonged to her blue hero. As they walked, they took multiple breaks and Amy didn't even videotape that much anymore as they went along. They didn't even have any conversations. It was just quiet between them.

Eventually, it got dark and Shadow was busy setting up the tent once again. While he did that, Amy had walked a little bit away to start crying again about Sonic. When she was finished crying, she went back to the tent and she and Shadow fell asleep together in the dark. Amy woke up in the middle of the night and got her camera, heading outside of the tent quietly and turning on her camera, recording her sullen face. Tears were rolling down her cheeks and she sniffled uncontrollably.

"I just want to apologize," she whispered to the camera shakily. "I want to apologize…to all of my friends. I want to apologize to Sonic's siblings and his mother. I want to apologize to Rouge and Omega for leading their best friend, Shadow, into the woods on some stupid trip to make a documentary." Amy sniffled again, more tears falling from her eyes. "I want to apologize to Tails for taking his big brother away from him. And I'm just…I'm just sorry to everyone."

Amy felt pain in her heart when she thought about Sonic again. "I was very naïve," commented the pink hedgehog quietly. Suddenly, she heard a noise from somewhere and she jerked her head in that direction, shutting up immediately. When she didn't hear it again, she looked back at the camera, her tears continuing to fall.

"I'm so…so sorry," she wept. "…for everything that has happened. Because…in spite of what Shadow says now, it is my fault because it was my project. And I insisted." Amy bit down on her lip and continued to cry while staring at the camera. "I insisted on everything. I insisted that we weren't lost. I insisted that we keep going. I insisted that we walk south. Everything had to be my way."

Amy Rose realized that. All of this was on her. It was her decision to do this and it was all her fault. She had gotten Sonic _killed_. Amy felt ashamed, remorseful, guilty, and horrid inside. The pink hedgehog wanted to die. That was how she felt, but she knew she didn't really want that.

"And this is where we've ended up…" she whispered brokenly. "And it's all because of me that we're here now. Hungry and cold…and _hunted_. I am so sorry…"

Amy started sobbing after that, but then she heard a noise. She looked to her right, only moving her eyes. "What was that?" she whispered to herself shakily.

"I'm so scared to close my eyes…and I'm scared to open them…" Amy whispered once more, shaking violently and still listening out for the sound. "We're…W-We're gonna die out here…" Amy had lost all hope.

After a while of sobbing in front of the camera, Amy shut it off and walked back over to the tent, quietly getting back in and zipping the tent shut behind her. She curled up next to Shadow and she could feel him put his arm around her. Amy was stunned about this, but she didn't complain.

"It's not your fault, Rose…" he mumbled to her.

Amy didn't say anything and she shut her eyes, trying to go to sleep.

They didn't sleep for long.

There was the sound of someone calling out for help outside of the tent and it was coming from afar. It sounded a lot like Sonic, but Amy knew that Sonic was dead. How was that Sonic? Maybe the Blair Witch kept him alive after cutting out his teeth? She didn't know, but she knew something felt entirely wrong about all of this.

"That can't possibly be him, right?" Shadow questioned the pink hedgehog as he climbed out of the tent, grabbing a flashlight and turning it on.

Amy said nothing.

As they walked along, following the voice, they came across an abandoned and torn up house. Shadow halted his trekking and stared at it, eyes widening in shock. "What the hell? It's a house!"

"What…?" Amy breathed, confused.

What was a house doing in the middle of the woods?

When they entered the abandoned house, everything passed by in a horrendous blur. They heard Sonic screaming for them within the house, but it wasn't him at the same time. Shadow and Amy had gotten separated. Amy found him in a corner down in the basement.

Sonic was nowhere to be seen.

She screamed.

She knew nothing more.

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> Um...yeah. That's it. I didn't really understand the ending, so this is what I wrote. Anyway, thanks for reading this short story of mine.


End file.
